Moonlight shadow
by Romy92
Summary: "En aquel momento Alice me odiaba y seguramente estaría ansiosa por matarme. No la culpaba. Al contrario, la entendía perfectamente. Y había tomado la decisión de no negarle aquella satisfacción..." AU. Jasper&Alice. M por violencia.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía. **

**

* * *

**

**-Prólogo-**

**Nueva York, 1995**

_Sangre__…_Sólo quería eso. Nada más ocupaba mi mente en aquellos momentos. Necesitaba sangre. La sangre de cualquier inocente, del primero que tuviera la desgracia de encontrarse conmigo a aquellas horas.

_Sangre, sangre, sangre_…caliente, espesa, roja…No podía más. Necesitaba saciar mi sed antes de que terminara descontrolándome por completo.

Caminé lentamente por aquellas calles oscuras, vacías y mojadas, sin rumbo alguno, olfateando el aire, deseando encontrar alguna débil presa.

Se me hacía la boca agua con el mero hecho de imaginar una gota de aquel líquido vital en contacto con mi lengua.

Agudicé el oído cuando escuché unos chapoteos en los charcos de agua que estaba dejando la tormenta, y me escondí en el primer callejón que vi. Fui capaz de oír los pasos acercándose más y más hasta el lugar en el que yo estaba, y sentí mis músculos contraerse y mis caninos prolongarse. Necesitaba sangre como jamás la había necesitado.

Me asomé sólo un poco y me di cuenta de que los chapoteos que había escuchado anteriormente habrían sido obra de aquella niña que daba saltitos al lado de su madre, dándole vueltas a su paraguas verde.

Me relamí cuando una ráfaga de aire me envió de golpe el aroma de su sangre y me escondí entre las sombras, a la espera de que aquellas dos presas estuviesen a mi alcance. Me preparé para atacar; el dolor de mis encías era ya casi insoportable porque mis colmillos estaban ansiosos por clavarse y desgarrar la piel de cualquier humano, y mi garganta quemaba como si tuviera dentro un hierro al rojo vivo.

Al parecer aquellas dos humanas se habían detenido, pues ya no escuchaba el ruido de sus pasos. Maldije en silencio. Si no avanzaban no me quedaría otra opción que abalanzarme sobre ellas en medio de la calle para acabar de una vez con aquella desesperación que me embargaba.

Escuché unos pequeños pasos alejarse rápidamente del lugar, y estuve a punto de salir de mi escondite para comenzar a perseguir a la persona que corría, cuando me percaté de que la mujer adulta que iba con la niña se había detenido justamente delante del callejón, buscando algo en su bolso. Sonreí maléficamente y los colmillos me rozaron el labio inferior, recordándome que habían aparecido por alguna razón, así que sin hacer el menor ruido, salí de mi escondite y rodeé violentamente a la mujer con un brazo, a la vez que le tapaba la boca con la otra mano. Intentó resistirse a mi ataque y comenzó a patalear, pero lo que ella no sabía era que de nada le serviría luchar. Ya estaba perdida.

La llevé hasta el final del callejón, y sin darle la menor opción de escapar, hundí mis colmillos en su piel, justo donde había empezado a latir su pulso desbocado. Solté con placer todo el aire que había retenido en mis pulmones al sentir su sangre entrar en contacto con mi lengua y bajar cálidamente por mi garganta, así que no me lo pensé dos veces cuando me atreví a clavar más los dientes en su piel, deseando saborear por completo toda su sangre. Reforcé el agarre de mi brazo en su cintura para mantenerla quieta y pegada a mi cuerpo, y aquello provocó el ruido de unos huesos romperse. Supuse que la había agarrado con demasiada fuerza, pero al fin y al cabo, ya daba igual. Estaba muerta.

-¿Mami? –escuché de pronto una voz infantil y aguda, y levanté la vista para encontrarme con un par de ojos grises y grandes observándome con pánico. – ¿Mamá? –repitió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, aferrando con más fuerza su paraguas.

No comprendí lo que me ocurrió a continuación, pero en vez de saltar hacia delante y matar a la niña, solté el cuerpo inerte de la mujer y trepé por la pared, queriendo alejarme lo antes posible de aquella criatura.

Me detuve cuando llegué al tejado de uno de los bloques que había al lado del callejón, y por más que me ordené a mí mismo marcharme de allí sin más miramientos, me quedé estático en el lugar, observando la escena.

La niña estaba de rodillas al lado de su madre intentando despertarla. Había tirado su paraguas verde al suelo y su cabello estaba totalmente empapado por la lluvia, pero al parecer poco le importaba. Colocó sus pequeñas manos en las mejillas de su madre pero esta no reaccionó. La había dejado tirada en el suelo en una extraña postura, y no comprendía cómo era que la niña no salía corriendo despavorida ante la imagen de su madre muerta.

Fui capaz de distinguir las lágrimas de la chiquilla entre las gotas de la lluvia, y algo dentro de mí se rompió._ Y yo que pensaba que no quedaba nada entero…_

Continué observando con atención aquella macabra imagen, y me percaté de que el suelo estaba lleno de la sangre de la mujer, a pesar de que la había succionado casi toda, y en vez de sentir sed de nuevo, sentí asco. Asco por lo que acababa de hacer. Asco por lo que estaba viendo. Asco por lo que era y por lo que me había convertido en el último siglo.

Jamás en mi existencia me había afectado en absoluto la muerte de ningún humano, pero en aquel momento me aborrecí incluso más de lo que ya lo hacía normalmente.

No podía apartar la vista de aquella criatura que lloraba desconsolada sobre el cuerpo inerte de su madre, y clavé inconscientemente las uñas en el duro cemento del edificio. Gruñí cuando me percaté de que la niña había levantado la vista y me observaba con aquellos enormes ojos grises, pero sin ningún tipo de temor, sino con furia. Clavé mis ojos en ella durante una fracción de segundo, después me di la vuelta y comencé a saltar por los tejados de los edificios, sintiéndome sucio a pesar de que estaba empapado por la lluvia.

Jamás me había sentido culpable, y de lo único de lo que tenía ganas en aquel momento era de acabar de una vez conmigo.

Lo que yo no sabía era que aquello que acababa de hacer, cambiaría totalmente el rumbo de mi existencia.

* * *

**¡Hola de nuevo! **

**Aquí me tenéis otra vez, ya véis que no he tardado nada en volver ;P **

**Creo que tengo que haceros algunas advertencias. Esta historia no es como las demás que he escrito. No es muy romantica, porque lo es muy poco xD Pero de todos modos hay amor. Sí, es algo raro, pero así es. **

**El rating del fic es M pero sólo por violencia. No es que sea algo macabro, pero hay escenas algo...retorcidas, aunque no creo que llegue al punto de resultar traumático. **

**Y me parece que ya está. De todos modos, a medida que avance la historia (si os gusta y creéis que debo continuar subiendo capítulos) ya iréis entendiendo lo que ocurre. **

**Así que nada más por mi parte^^ Espero que os haya gustado el prólogo (sí, lo sé, es muy poco alentador) y que me lo digáis con un review :)**

**Vosotras decidís si quéréis que suba el siguiente capítulo ;) **

**XOXO**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía. **

**

* * *

**

**-1-**

**Nueva York, ****2010**

-Lo han vuelto a hacer –anunció Edward entrando de golpe en el salón, arrojando bruscamente sobre la mesa un periódico arrugado. Ni siquiera aparté la vista del libro que estaba leyendo, aquella noticia no era ninguna novedad para mí. –Los Deimos han vuelto a atacar.

-¿De qué te sorprendes? –murmuré pasando página, intentando evitar el malestar que me producía oír el nombre de mis antiguos hermanos.

-No podemos seguir permitiendo esto, Carlisle –prosiguió ignorándome por completo.

-Lo sé, pero empiezo a pensar que todas las advertencias que podamos hacerles resultarán inútiles –le contestó el aludido levantándose del sillón en el que estaba sentado.

Carlisle era, por así decirlo, nuestro líder. De algún modo u otro pertenecíamos a la hermandad de los Dagger, los vampiros piadosos. Aquellos que intentaban limpiar las calles de los Deimos, los vampiros problemáticos a los que sólo les interesaba matar humanos para conseguir sangre.

-Lo único que tenemos que hacer es exterminarlos a todos –comentó Emmett con una amplia sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro. Él siempre estaba preparado para atacar. Nunca le decía que no a una buena batalla, y aunque a mí también me gustaba luchar, me abstenía todo lo que podía. Mi pasado nunca me iba a abandonar.

-Sabes que esa no es la solución –lo reprendió Carlisle mirándolo seriamente.

-Entonces, ¿cuál crees que es? ¿Hablar con ellos mientras tomamos el té? –se burló Emmett.

Negué con la cabeza ante su simpleza. Por más años que llevara en la hermandad, nunca aprendería.

-Sabes que nunca podríamos llegar a exterminarlos a todos, y también sabes que ésa no es nuestra forma de proceder –intentó hacerle entrar en razón Carlisle.

-Ya, claro. Pero ya me estoy aburriendo de nuestro método. Nosotros ya no les intimidamos. Es más, les damos absolutamente igual. ¿O es que has olvidado el ataque a aquellas dos jovencitas en el Crypton justo delante de nuestras narices?

Deseé borrar de mi mente aquella desagradable imagen de los cuerpos de dos adolescentes mutiladas y sin una pizca de sangre en medio de un callejón, hacía ya un par de meses.

-No, claro que no. Pero si atacamos, les estaremos dando justamente lo que quieren. ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Sólo necesitan un motivo para montar un escándalo, y eres totalmente consciente de que se están muriendo de ganas por hacerlo.

Resoplé totalmente aburrido de aquella conversación. Siempre era la misma.

-De acuerdo. Entonces haremos lo mismo de siempre. Permaneceremos quietos, observando, a la espera de algún movimiento extraño por parte de los Deimos –se rindió Emmett, tan aburrido como yo de aquel sermón casi diario.

Todos nosotros éramos conscientes de que los Deimos estaban esperando que les atacásemos primero para tener un motivo por el cual defenderse, y de ese modo empezar de nuevo otra guerra. Aquello lo sabía yo más que nadie, que había formado parte de aquella hermandad durante más de la mitad de un siglo.

-¿Significa eso que ésta noche vamos a volver al Crypton? –preguntó Edward con el ceño fruncido.

-Eso me temo –afirmó Carlisle. –Hablaré de nuevo con Aro.

-No va a servir de nada –intervine al fin. Me estaba muriendo de ganas por decirles que hablar no serviría de nada con ellos. Los Deimos sólo entendían el idioma de la sangre y del exterminio.

-¿Ves como Jasper también está de mi parte? –le preguntó Emmett a Carlisle con rostro arrogante.

-No estoy de tu parte –le contesté con seriedad, cerrando el libro que estaba leyendo con un golpe seco. Yo estaba harto de la guerra y de las batallas, pero también era consciente de que los Deimos no arreglaban las cosas hablando. –Pero tampoco de la suya –confesé mirando a Carlisle.

-Entonces, ¿qué propones? –me preguntó él. Era el único que sabía toda mi historia y conocía los motivos por los cuales había decidido cambiar de vida, y aunque jamás se lo había dicho, le estaba agradecido por haberme dejado quedarme con los Dagger. Yo jamás había querido convertirme en un asesino.

Me encogí de hombros, totalmente indiferente a la respuesta.

-Nada. Pero sabes que por mucho que hables con ellos, van a seguir masacrando humanos. Por otra parte, sé que lo que menos te apetece es aniquilarlos, y aunque no me gusta darle la razón a Emmett, –añadí observando al aludido, que sonrió ampliamente ante la mención de su nombre. –creo que ésta vez tiene razón. Si lo que quieres es detener la muerte de los humanos, lo único que podemos hacer es acabar con los Deimos –ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba diciendo. Su hermandad era tan grande como la nuestra, y en el caso de que se librara una batalla entre las hermandades, acabaríamos muertos la gran mayoría de nosotros, pero hacía años que lo único que deseaba era que alguien acabara con mi existencia.

-No –decretó Carlisle con seriedad. –No voy a enviar a ninguno de vosotros a la guerra. Continuaremos con el mismo método de siempre. Yerathel no permitiría otra conflagración.

Resoplé. Ya estábamos otra vez con el tema del ángel. Carlisle había creado hacía siglos la hermandad de los Dagger en nombre del ángel Yerathel, el encargado de otorgar justicia. Por el contrario, Aro, el líder de los Deimos, había creado su hermandad en nombre de Adirael, uno de los ángeles caídos.

A mí personalmente todo aquel tema de los ángeles y los demonios me parecía una soberana idiotez. ¿Qué ángel querría ser el representante de una pandilla de condenados? Porque eso es lo que éramos, un grupo de monstruos obligados a vivir eternamente en las sombras.

-No creo que Yerathel se entere, lleva como un millón de años muerto –volvió a burlarse Emmett ganándose una furibunda mirada por parte de Carlisle.

-No vamos a luchar –declaró. –Jasper, tú vendrás conmigo ésta noche –demandó, y comprendí que aquello era más una orden que una petición.

Carlisle sabía que yo podía hablar con ellos gracias a mi pasado, pero aquello no significaba que los Deimos dejaran de verme como un traidor a su alianza. Yo los había abandonado quince años atrás, y me lo habían hecho pagar bien caro. Al menos así lo demostraban todas las cicatrices con las que me habían marcado por toda la eternidad.

"_Para que jamás olvides a quien perteneces en realidad"_, me había dicho Aro con una sonrisa maligna la noche que decidí marcharme, después de haberme torturado todo lo que les había dado la gana sin dejarme morir.

Por la noche, una vez en el Crypton, –la discoteca de moda en la que solían reunirse los Deimos para cazar –me quedé quieto en una esquina cerca de Carlisle, esperando visualizar a cualquiera de nuestros enemigos.

El ambiente estaba muy cargado. Olía a cigarro, a alcohol, a sudor, a colonia barata y a sangre. Sabía que algún Deimos ya habría cenado, y no pude evitar sentirme sediento. Aún no estaba del todo acostumbrado a las grandes masas de humanos demasiado cerca de mí. El monstruo que tenía dentro a veces deseaba salir y llenarse de sangre humana, pero había decidido dejar aquella vida atrás, por lo que me tensé y cerré mis fosas nasales, pretendiendo así que la tentación disminuyera.

Carlisle me observó con expresión neutra, aunque comprendí que me estaba preguntando en silencio si podía controlarme. Le contesté apartando mis ojos de los suyos. Era consciente de que él sabía lo mucho que me estaba costando aquello. Por una parte, Carlisle estaba al corriente de que detestaba encontrarme con los Deimos, pero lo hacía porque quería demostrarles que no les temía y que por el contrario, me daban asco.

Por la otra parte, no estaba para nada seguro de poder permanecer mucho más tiempo allí dentro sin saltar sobre algún humano para intentar arrebatarle la sangre. Los humanos no sabían de nuestra existencia, y debería seguir siendo de aquel modo, así que no quería ser yo el que nos delatara a todos. Aquella era una buena razón para mantenerme inmóvil.

De todas formas, desde que me transformaron en vampiro, los humanos me habían parecido criaturas estúpidas e insensatas. A pesar de que sabían que habían encontrado cadáveres cerca de aquella discoteca tan famosa, continuaban frecuentándola. Eran todos demasiado imprudentes, y en parte me fastidiaba el hecho de que nosotros tuviésemos que protegerlos sin que ellos fuesen conscientes, y encima sin esperar nada a cambio.

-Vamos –murmuró Carlisle comenzando a caminar a través de la gente que bailaba en la pista.

Lo seguí a una distancia prudencial, ya que no quería levantar sospechas por parte de nadie. Aunque después supuse que nadie se daría cuenta de nada, ya que la mayoría de las personas que allí había estaban borrachas o drogadas. Cuando llegué hasta Carlisle, lo encontré acorralando a un vampiro joven que no tendría más de dieciséis años. Probablemente fuese un neófito, y era obvio que no había ido al Crypton a bailar.

-¿Dónde está Aro? –le preguntó manteniendo una distancia moderada de los colmillos del vampiro.

El joven señaló con la cabeza hacia un lado, y cuando Carlisle lo soltó, lo cogí por la chaqueta negra que llevaba y lo arrojé sobre un montón de cubos de basura. Antes de nada quería que supiera que más le valía no intentar ningún ataque contra nosotros si apreciaba su nueva existencia. Mi especialidad siempre habían sido los neófitos, así que aquella criaturita no me supondría ningún problema.

Seguí a Carlisle y me detuve junto a él cuando visualicé delante de nosotros a Aro y a James a su lado.

-Buenas noches, compañeros –nos saludó el primero con una sonrisa falsa que me dio asco. –Me alegro de ver que habéis venido a divertiros.

-Sabes que no estamos aquí por eso –le contestó Carlisle con seriedad. –Tenéis que detener el exterminio que estáis causando.

-¿Causando exterminio? –preguntó James con una risa socarrona dirigida a mí. Gruñí por lo bajo enseñando los colmillos. Siempre había sido un desgraciado y ya lo odiaba incluso cuando formaba parte de los Deimos. Era el vampiro más sanguinario que había conocido, y siempre había tenido deseos de retorcerle el cuello.

-Vosotros no tenéis nada que hacer aquí –nos dijo Aro tranquilamente. –Este no es vuestro territorio.

-Y tampoco el vuestro –me atreví a hablar yo. –Este territorio no es de nadie.

-No podéis continuar matando humanos –decretó Carlisle antes de que comenzásemos una discusión verbal que probablemente acabaría en pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

-¿A no? –preguntó Aro sin dejar de observarme. –Entonces, ¿cómo quieres que nos alimentemos? ¿Quieres que hagamos como vosotros? ¿Qué bebamos la sangre de animales?

James se echó a reír con maldad, dejando claro que le parecía ridícula nuestra forma de vida.

-Nosotros no vamos a renunciar a lo que somos. No somos tan débiles como los de vuestra hermandad –prosiguió el líder de los Deimos.

Estuve a punto de abalanzarme sobre Aro para acabar de una vez con él y con su estúpida palabrería, pero Carlisle me lo impidió colocándome un brazo delante.

-¿Ves? Yo no permito que mis hijos se repriman. Si quieren matar, que lo hagan. Si quieren beber la sangre de los humanos, pueden hacerlo. Ellos son libres para hacer lo que quieran, no como los Dagger, que no dejan de negar lo que son –escupió con asco.

-Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras con tus hijos, pero lo único que no queremos es que cometáis más asesinatos. De lo contrario, nos veremos obligados a tomar represalias.

Aro sonrió con indiferencia, diciéndonos sin palabras que continuaría haciendo lo que le diera la gana.

-Muy bien –se dio la vuelta sin dejar de mirarme fijamente, y comenzó a caminar a paso humano seguido por James, que me observó con repugnancia. Algún día acabaría con él, de eso no tenía duda alguna.

-Volvamos –me dijo Carlisle con el semblante cansado, y empezó a andar en la dirección contraria a la que había tomado Aro.

Levanté la cabeza justo cuando una gota diminuta se estrelló contra mi frente. El tiempo estaba cambiando, y mi existencia también.

* * *

**Ya sabéis quién mató a la madre de la niña. (Quién iba a ser si no ;P)**

**De momento estamos conociendo un poco más de la historia. Ahora ya conocéis las dos hermandades de vampiros que viven en Nueva York, y en el próximo capítulo aparecerá un personaje nuevo, también MUY importante (con eso os lo digo todo ;D)**

**Tengo que daros las gracias a todas las que le habéis dado una oportunidad a esta historia y la habéis puesto en vuestras alertas y favoritos, y por supuesto, me habéis dejado vuestra opinión con un review^^**

**¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!**

**XOXO**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía. **

**

* * *

**

**-2-**

No me gustaba la lluvia, pero no podía evitar observar las finas gotas estrellarse contra los cristales. Aquel día no había sido distinto anterior. El cielo había amanecido encapotado y así había permanecido hasta el anochecer, sin dejar de llover.

Las tormentas me recordaban a mi última noche como un Deimos. Siempre pasaba igual. Recordaba los ojos grises de la niña y el cuerpo maltratado de su madre, recordaba incluso el sabor de su sangre, recordaba las vacías palabras de Aro recriminándome e insultándome, llamándome débil, asegurándome que era una vergüenza para los vampiros. Y todo aquello me dio igual en aquel tiempo. Yo hice lo que creí conveniente. No podía continuar matando humanos, pero el recuerdo de la sangre de la mujer todavía me hacía poner ansioso. Era la última vez que había tomado sangre humana, y francamente, la echaba de menos.

Cerré los ojos durante unos largos minutos, queriendo escuchar el ruido de la lluvia, pero lo único que se colaba en mis oídos era la voz y los gritos de Emmett. Se encontraba jugando al ajedrez con Edward, y cada vez que perdía se enfadaba y comenzaba a maldecir.

Escuché unos pasos fuera de la habitación, y a los pocos segundos oí el ruido que profirió la puerta al abrirse.

-Carlisle, tienes visita –le informó Esme. Ella era su compañera. Él la había salvado de la muerte convirtiéndola en vampiro varios años atrás.

Fue ella la primera que me dedicó una sonrisa sincera –sin conocerme siquiera, – la primera vez que me vio. Por eso no me molestaba en absoluto su presencia en la mansión. Esme siempre había sido muy amable con todos a pesar de que a mí no me gustaban mucho las muestras de afecto. No es que no me gustaran, es que no estaba acostumbrado a ellas, por eso me hacían sentir incómodo.

-¿Quién es a estas horas? –preguntó Carlisle con el ceño fruncido, levantándose de su sillón predilecto.

Me tensé, esperando que Esme dijera que la persona que había venido era un Deimos, pero sonrió con la sorpresa marcada en sus facciones.

-Es una humana –todos la observamos en el momento en el que oímos su respuesta. Aquello tenía que ser alguna broma.

-¿Una humana? –preguntó Edward como si no terminara de creerse aquello que estaba oyendo.

Esme asintió.

-¿Quieres decir que no se ha equivocado? –supuso Carlisle, intentando buscarle una respuesta lógica a aquel embrollo.

-Ha preguntado por ti, y me ha dado la impresión de que sabe lo que somos.

Pensé que a Carlisle se le saldrían los ojos de las cuencas, al igual que a Emmett y a Edward, que observaron a Esme con excesiva confusión.

-Voy a ver qué es lo que quiere –murmuró Carlisle desconcertado, comenzando a caminar hacia fuera de la sala.

Edward y Emmett se miraron, se encogieron de hombros y después continuaron jugando. Yo por el contrario salí de la habitación sin que nadie me dijese nada y caminé lentamente hasta el vestíbulo. Tenía mucha curiosidad por saber quién era ella, pero aquello me daba mala espina. Tenía un mal presentimiento y yo solía ser siempre muy intuitivo.

Me detuve en lo alto de las escaleras, detrás de una columna para que nadie advirtiera mi presencia. Me asomé un poco para ver a la humana, y dejé de respirar cuando la divisé. No quería arriesgarme a oler su sangre y a delatarme de aquella forma tan ridícula.

En cuanto clavé mis ojos en ella, su rostro me resultó vagamente familiar. Yo la había visto en algún lugar anteriormente, pero no supe dónde. No era muy alta, pero sí delgada. Su cabello era castaño oscuro, liso y lo llevaba suelto. Pude apreciar que le llegaba casi hasta la mitad de la espalda y lo tenía mojado. Supuse que habría estado caminando bajo la lluvia sin paraguas. No era tan atractiva como lo solían ser las vampiras, pero seguro que resultaba atrayente para el resto de los hombres humanos.

Comprendí que estaba hablando con Carlisle, así que presté atención porque quería enterarme de lo que estaba ocurriendo en el vestíbulo:

-¿Tú eres Carlisle? –le preguntó ella con una voz aguda, aunque cortante.

-Así es. Me han dicho que ha preguntado por mí. ¿A qué se debe su visita?

Percibí que la joven se sorprendía ante el tacto y la educación de Carlisle, pero sólo fue un descuido momentáneo porque su rostro volvió a ser serio y frío a continuación.

-Quiero formar parte de su…hermandad –le explicó, y la seguridad con la que lo dijo me sorprendió incluso a mí.

-¿Perdón? –musitó Carlisle igual de atónito que yo. ¿Aquella niña quería formar parte de una hermandad de vampiros? Era lo más absurdo que había escuchado en toda mi existencia.

-Ya me has escuchado. Tengo entendido que los vampiros gozáis de un oído excelente, espero no haberme topado con la excepción –encima era arrogante.

-Sólo estoy sorprendido –se mostró Carlisle tranquilo ante su provocación. – ¿Puedo preguntar a qué se debe su interés en nosotros?

-Vosotros no me interesáis. Sólo quiero llevar a cabo mi propósito.

-¿Y cuál es?

-Necesito encontrar a los Deimos.

Me tensé al escuchar aquel nombre. ¿Ella buscaba a los Deimos? Sí, estaba totalmente loca.

-Sé que los Dagger combatís contra su hermandad. Yo lo único que quiero es acabar con uno de ellos.

-¿Comprendo por tus palabras que lo que en realidad buscas es una venganza?

-Exactamente –le respondió con seguridad.

-Señorita, nosotros no matamos a los Deimos. Sólo lo hacemos cuando es estrictamente necesario. Nosotros otorgamos protección a los humanos.

-Sí, y eso está muy bien, pero sé que no podré hacerlo sola. No sé como distinguir a un Deimos de un Dagger, y tampoco sé los lugares que ellos frecuentan. Créeme, entrar aquí es lo último que deseo, pero haré lo que sea con tal de obtener mi venganza.

Estaba totalmente sorprendido con aquella jovencita. No tendría más de veinte años y hablaba como si fuese una verdadera experta en el tema de los vampiros. Además de que era vengativa, y me gustaría saber cuál era su motivo.

-Mire, supongo que está al corriente de que todos los que estamos aquí somos vampiros…

-Sí, y la respuesta a la pregunta que has estado a punto de hacer es no, no quiero convertirme en uno de vosotros. Prefiero morir de la forma más cruenta posible antes que transformarme en una chupasangre, sinceramente, pero ya te he dicho que estoy dispuesta a cualquier cosa con tal de llevar a cabo mi venganza.

-No creo que esté preparada para luchar contra un vampiro. Usted es…

-¿Resulta que ahora también existen los vampiros machistas? Sólo porque soy una mujer…–comenzó a quejarse, pero al parecer Carlisle se hartó de su actitud punzante y la interrumpió:

-No me refiero a eso. No podrías matar a ningún vampiro aunque fueses el humano más fuerte del mundo –le aseguró olvidando su buenas maneras. Era normal, aquella chiquilla me estaba poniendo nervioso incluso a mí.

-Estoy preparada. Estoy segura de que podría acabar con cualquiera de vosotros –aseveró ella muy segura de sí misma.

-Te matarán.

-No me importa. No tengo a nadie por quien vivir. Nadie me espera. Y morir por esta causa no me molestaría.

Aquella humana estaba llena de odio y me recordó algo a mi antiguo yo.

-Mira…si me vas a decir que no puedo quedarme me da igual, seguiré buscando a los Deimos yo sola, tú no me vas a meter miedo, voy a hacer lo que me dé la gana –decretó cruzándose de brazos. En aquel momento me percaté de que llevaba los pantalones llenos de barro y de que acarreaba con una mochila algo rasgada, colgada de su hombro izquierdo.

-Eres libre de quedarte si quieres, yo no te lo voy a impedir. Pero me gustaría que estuvieses informada del lugar en el que vas a estar.

-Sí, lo sé todo. Pero no me dais miedo.

-Eso es bueno, supongo –se encogió de hombros Carlisle. – ¿Puedo preguntar contra quién va dirigida tu venganza? –le inquirió, y me concentré más, ansioso por escuchar su respuesta.

-Yo…no lo sé –musitó ella, y percibí algo de vergüenza en su voz.

-¿No lo sabes?

-Lo sabré en cuanto lo vea.

Seguramente Carlisle estaba tan sorprendido como yo, así que me asomé para observar el rostro de aquella humana.

-Estoy buscando al asesino de mi madre –habló al fin, sacándonos a Carlisle y a mí de nuestro asombro. –Un Deimos asesinó a mi madre delante de mí cuando yo tenía seis años, y desde aquel día me prometí a mí misma que no dejaría de buscarle. Quiero que acabe igual que ella, que me pida perdón y suplique mi clemencia. Pero yo no se la daré –le reveló con rencor.

Me quedé inmóvil ante sus palabras. De repente supe de qué la conocía.

-Siento mucho lo que te ocurrió pero… ¿estás segura de que matar al asesino de tu madre te va a hacer sentir mejor?

-Sí, estoy segura. Es lo que se merece. Mi madre era la mujer más buena del mundo, y ese vampiro la mató sin compasión y sin miramientos. Ella merece que vengue su muerte –descubrí que sus manos se habían cerrado en puños mientras le explicaba su historia a Carlisle, y supe que sus amenazas eran reales. –Lo único que recuerdo del chupasangre que la mató es que era rubio, y sé que sabré quien es cuando vea sus ojos rojos, llenos de maldad y de odio. Lo único que merece es la muerte, y eso es lo que le voy a dar –determinó ella tranquilamente, como si matar vampiros fuese algo normal.

No me lo pensé dos veces cuando eché a correr hacia la primera ventana abierta que encontré. Salté por ella, queriendo desaparecer del mundo en aquel mismísimo momento. Corrí como no lo había hecho nunca, sin importarme los humanos, sin importarme la lluvia que me empapaba. Estaba perdido en un mar de sensaciones nuevas.

Era ella. La niña de los ojos grises. La niña del callejón. La niña que me observó con furia quince años atrás. Había venido buscando venganza. Había venido a buscarme a mí.

* * *

**Imagino que ya sabréis quién es la humana, ¿no? ;P **

**Ahora se empiezan a poner buenas las cosas... Jojojo...¿Qué creéis que hará nuestro Jasper? o_o**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capi de hoy^^**

**¡Nos leemos el miércoles!**

**XOXO**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía. **

* * *

**-3-**

Corrí durante horas sin pensar en nada. Sólo me moví, empapándome con el agua que caía, dejando pasar el tiempo.

Por un fugaz momento pensé en dar la vuelta, volver a la ciudad y acabar con todos los humanos que se me pusiesen por delante, pero deseché aquella idea en cuanto atravesó mi mente. No debía ser tan impulsivo.

Primero tenía que relajarme, aunque era obvio que no podría hacerlo.

Ella finalmente había venido a buscarme. Me había encontrado y ni siquiera sabía que lo había hecho. Entonces, ¿qué era lo que debía hacer a continuación? ¿Marcharme de allí para siempre? ¿Quedarme con los Dagger fingiendo que no sabía nada del tema?

Ninguna de aquellas soluciones me gustaba. Yo no era ningún cobarde, y aunque sabía que me sería muy fácil quitarme el problema de encima, no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. No iba a matarla sólo para protegerme. La había dejado vivir una vez y volvería a hacerlo.

Además, comprendía a la perfección lo que pedía. Era justo, yo había matado a su madre delante de ella cuando sólo tenía seis años. Jamás iba a olvidar aquella noche, al igual que yo. Fue la noche del cambio. Yo cambié, mis pensamientos y mis sentimientos lo hicieron y estaba seguro de que la vida de aquella niña también lo había hecho.

Me detuve en seco, y un millón de gotas cayeron desde mi cabello, siguiendo el mismo recorrido que sus compañeras.

No entendía lo que me ocurría. ¿Por qué diantres me importaba tanto aquel tema? Había pasado los últimos quince años lamentándome por la muerte de aquella mujer y sabía que jamás podría sacármelo de la cabeza. Pasaría toda la eternidad atormentándome cada día y cada noche por lo que hice.

Respiré hondo a pesar de que no me hacía falta hacerlo, entonces di la vuelta y recorrí el mismo camino que había hecho antes, pero en dirección contraria.

Ni siquiera me molesté en entrar por la puerta cuando llegué a la mansión. Me fui directamente hacia la ventana de Carlisle, esperando que estuviese en su estudio, y así fue.

-No puede quedarse –me negué en rotundo en cuanto puse un pie en la habitación. Había saltado desde el jardín hasta el segundo piso; una de las ventajas de los vampiros.

-Así que eras tú el que nos estaba espiando –murmuró él sin dejar de escribir algo en un folio blanco.

-Carlisle, tienes que hacer que se vaya –estaba muy alterado, y eso que era yo el que jamás perdía la calma. Al menos, no aparentemente, así que opté por ignorar su inocente acusación.

-¿Crees que te va a ocasionar algún problema? –me preguntó dejando la pluma sobre el escritorio para mirarme fijamente.

No supe qué contestarle. Estaba seguro de que aquella niña me iba a causar más de un problema. Primero, su sangre me atraía más que la de cualquier humano, eso lo tenía claro y no comprendía del todo porqué. Y segundo, no sabría cómo reaccionar ante ella sabiendo que yo era el causante de su desgracia.

-Me ha dicho que como mucho se va a quedar un mes. Estoy seguro de que podrás soportarlo –me aclaró Carlisle al ver que mi silencio iba a ser prolongado.

-¿Y qué pasará si no encuentra al…asesino de su madre? –pregunté con algo de inseguridad, aunque intenté que no se notara.

-Está segura de que lo hará.

-Pero, ¿y si no lo hace? –volví a insistir, más inquieto que antes. Quería mostrarme tranquilo y sosegado, como solía ser siempre, pero en aquel momento me era muy difícil concentrarme en relajarme.

-Jasper, ¿hay algo que quieras decirme? –me preguntó Carlisle con una ceja levantada, y por un momento pensé que sabía la verdad.

-No, nada. Es sólo curiosidad –contesté encogiéndome de hombros, fingiendo indiferencia.

Carlisle asintió lentamente, sin terminar de creerse mi respuesta.

´-Y… ¿cómo se llama? –pregunté queriendo averiguar cosas sobre ella.

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tú? Seguro que te vendrá bien empezar a acostumbrarte a ella –me aclaró él volviendo a coger la pluma para ponerse a escribir de nuevo.

Observé a Carlisle con el ceño fruncido. ¿Por qué me lo ponía todo tan difícil?

-¿Has salido a cazar? –preguntó observándome de reojo, seguramente prestándole atención a mis ropas empapadas.

-No. Necesitaba despejarme –nunca había tenido secretos con Carlisle, y a pesar de que no me gustaba mentirle con el tema de aquella joven, no quería explicárselo. No quería que nadie lo supiera.

-Tal vez te vendría bien tomar algo de sangre antes de acercarte a ella.

Me molestó el hecho de que pensara que podía ser un peligro para la chica, a pesar de que el que más seguro estaba de aquello era yo, pero sabía que lo hacía de buena fe, sin ningunas ganas de reprocharme que era el más débil de todos los vampiros que vivíamos allí.

-Tal vez… –murmuré ausente.

-¿Seguro que estás bien?

-Sí, es sólo que… no creo que sobreviva –le contesté sinceramente.

-Se irá en cuanto vea como es la realidad. Ella misma se dará cuenta de que todo esto es una locura y no tardará en marcharse.

Asentí, queriendo creer en sus palabras, esperando que fuesen ciertas. Me di la vuelta y salí del estudio a paso humano. Entré en mi habitación, me sequé y me cambié de ropa. Era imposible que pudiera coger frío o que me resfriara, pero no me resultaba cómodo llevar ropa mojada.

Decidí leer para evadirme un poco de todo aquel lío, pero a los cinco minutos de haber empezado a ojear uno de mis libros, escuché unos sonidos extraños en el piso de abajo. Dejé el libro sobre la cama y me levanté, preparándome para luchar por si acaso fuera necesario.

Bajé las escaleras lentamente, sin hacer ningún ruido, esperando toparme con algún Deimos de repente, pero no encontré a nadie.

Me percaté de que el ruido provenía de la habitación que usábamos para entrenar en algunas ocasiones, así que me acerqué hasta la puerta, y maldije en voz baja cuando percibí el olor de la humana. Me di la vuelta claramente molesto, pero no pude volver a mi habitación. Sabía que tenía que irme antes de que cometiera alguna estupidez, pero mis pies no me obedecían.

Pensé que tal vez aquel sería un buen momento para hablar con ella ya que estábamos a solas, pero por una parte me incomodaba hacerlo. Posiblemente lo mejor que podía hacer era no tener ningún tipo de contacto con ella, pero me conocía lo bastante como para saber que tarde o temprano terminaría buscando alguna excusa para hablarle.

Me estaba comportando como un idiota. Podría matara en aquel mismísimo instante si me lo propusiera, pero me parecía demasiado cruel hacerlo justo en aquel momento, cuando sabía que había venido a buscarme para matarme. Yo no era ningún cobarde.

Y por aquel mismo motivo, abrí la puerta sin pensar en lo que hacía.

Me la encontré tumbada en el suelo respirando agitadamente, como si acabara de correr unos cuantos kilómetros sin haberse detenido. Levantó la cabeza en cuanto escuchó el ruido que profirió la puerta al abrirse, y se puso en pie con rapidez, preparada para atacar.

Se había cambiado la ropa, porque en aquel momento llevaba unos pantalones de deporte y una camiseta de tirantes blanca. Se había recogido el cabello en un moño que estaba bastante despeinado –seguramente por el ejercicio que supuse, habría estado haciendo –.

-¿Qué quieres? –me preguntó desafiante, demostrándome que no me tenía miedo.

-Te he escuchado desde arriba, y quería asegurarme de que todo estaba en orden –me mostré tranquilo, para que no sospechara de mí desde el primer momento.

-Ya te has asegurado, ahora lárgate –me ordenó sin relajarse ni un ápice, y una leve sonrisa divertida se dibujó en mis labios ante su arrogancia. Me hacía gracia.

-No es muy normal que haya una humana aquí dentro –quise hacerme el desentendido porque ella no sabía que la había estado espiando cuando había llegado.

-Pues me voy a quedar, así que ve acostumbrándote. ¿O es que ya estás pensando en comerme? –me preguntó fingiendo ingenuidad, aunque comprendí que lo que quería era intimidarme.

Me entraron ganas de jugar con ella. El depredador que había en mí estaba luchando por salir, pero estaba seguro de que podría controlarme en cuanto me lo propusiera.

-No te voy a negar que hueles de maravilla, pero no creo que hayas venido aquí para que nadie te coma –era una buena forma de sonsacarle información.

-Mis motivos no te importan, así que déjame en paz si no quieres que acabe contigo –se puso seria de repente, y a mí se me quitaron las ganas de jugar.

-¿Tan segura estás de poder matar a un vampiro? –le pregunté cruzándome de brazos.

-¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? –quiso provocarme para que comenzara a luchar contra ella, pero eso era lo último que tenía pensado hacer.

-No quiero hacerte daño –le contesté para cabrearla, pero lo único que hizo fue sonreír.

-Lo que suponía. Otro cobarde –me soltó, y me tensé al instante. Aquel adjetivo era el que menos me gustaba de todos, y tuve que reprimirme demasiado para no acercarme a ella y demostrarle que no era ningún cobarde.

-Tú no sabes nada –murmuré apretando los dientes, sintiendo que los colmillos comenzaban a aparecer a causa de la ira que estaba sintiendo.

-Ni me interesa saberlo. Y si ya has terminado, puedes irte –me dejó claro que lo que menos le apetecía era continuar hablando conmigo, así que me di la vuelta dispuesto a salir de la habitación, pero me detuve de repente cuando recordé algo: –¿Cómo se supone que voy a tener que llamarte cuando luchemos juntos? –le pregunté dándome la vuelta, esperando que se me pasara pronto el enfado.

-No me llames de ningún modo y se acabó –me contestó con seriedad sin mirarme, y comenzó a pegarle puñetazos y patadas al aire.

-¿Significa eso que no vamos a luchar juntos? –insistí, sabiendo que se estaba mosqueando por mi pesadez.

-Significa que quiero que me dejes en paz –murmuró apretando los dientes. –No he venido a hacer amigos, si es eso lo que pretendes –detuvo sus movimientos claramente molesta.

-No, sólo quiero saber tu nombre.

Resopló asqueada y se pasó el dorso del brazo por la frente para quitarse el sudor.

-Alice. ¿Contento?

-Sí, gracias –le contesté amablemente, pero en realidad tenía ganas de reírme de ella a pesar de todo lo que le había hecho. –Veo que no te gustan los vampiros.

-Déjame en paz y lárgate –me exigió otra vez, empezando a entrenar de nuevo.

-¿No quieres saber mi nombre? –le pregunté haciéndome el ofendido. Sabía que debería haberme ido de allí hacía rato, pero me divertía que se enfadara, aunque se enfadaría muchísimo más si supiera que estaba hablando con el asesino de su madre. Aquellos oscuros pensamientos volvieron a ponerme de mal humor, y cerré mis manos con fuerza.

-No –contestó secamente, ignorándome por completo.

Volteé de nuevo sin decirle nada más y salí de la habitación como un rayo, deseando respirar aire fresco. Era cierto que su sangre olía de maravilla, pero por ese mismo motivo no podría estar demasiado tiempo cerca de ella.

Me fui de la mansión otra vez, sabiendo que Carlisle tenía razón: Era mi hora de cazar.

* * *

**Ya sabéis quién es la humana. Estaba bastante claro, ¿no os parece?**

**De todas formas, algunas de vosotras pensasteis que se trataba de Bella, pero no, la humana es Alice y se supone que Jasper mató a su madre cuando ella era pequeña. Espero haber aclarado vuestras dudas =) **

**¿Os ha gustado el capítulo de hoy? ¡Decídmelo con un review!**

**Nos leemos el viernes^^**

**XOXO**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía. **

**

* * *

**

**-4-**

-¿Ya la has conocido? –me preguntó Emmett sentándose a mi lado en el sofá.

-¿A quién? –pregunté observándole con el ceño fruncido.

-A la humana, ¿a quién va a ser?

-Ah…sí, la conocí ayer.

-No parece muy simpática –murmuró él con cara de fastidio.

-No lo es. Nos odia, así que será mejor que no le hagas ninguna de tus bromas. Seguro que intentará matarte –me reí interiormente al recordar cómo la había hecho enfadar la noche anterior.

-Vaya…yo que ya le tenía preparado algo… –se lamentó él con tristeza.

Negué lentamente con la cabeza. Emmett nunca cambiaría.

-A lo mejor si le pedimos que juegue con nosotros se le pasa el mal humor –me dijo abriendo los ojos exageradamente, como si acabara de hacer un gran descubrimiento.

-Emmett, no va a querer jugar. No ha venido aquí para divertirse –le expliqué suspirando.

-¿Ah no? ¿Y cómo lo sabes? –me preguntó acusándome con la mirada.

-Lo sé y punto.

-Tú no podrías jugar con ella. Te la comerías antes –murmuró con una risita, y comenzó a correr saliendo de la habitación cuando vio mis intenciones de darle una buena tunda. Siempre estaba igual. Aunque sabía que no lo hacía de mala fe, me hartaba el hecho de que se burlara de mi poco control en cuanto a humanos se refería.

-Imbécil –alcé la voz, sabiendo que me escucharía estuviese donde estuviese.

Volví a sentarme y dirigí mi mirada hacia la ventana. Ya había anochecido. Había pasado toda la mañana encerrado en mi habitación, ya que casi nunca salíamos cuando hacía sol. Su luz no nos mataba pero sí nos debilitaba, así que los días soleados los solíamos pasar encerrados y en total oscuridad. Podíamos dormir si nos lo proponíamos, aunque tampoco lo necesitábamos. Sin embargo, había ocasiones en las que prefería dormir a estar despierto. Los sueños aliviaban mi constante malestar, y por aquel motivo, cuando hacía sol, dormía.

Aparté la vista de la ventana cuando Carlisle entró en la sala sacándome de mi ensoñación.

-¿Te ha vuelto a molestar Emmett? –me preguntó con una sonrisita.

-Es lo de siempre, nada nuevo –le expliqué quitándole importancia al asunto.

-¿Cómo vas con Alice? –se interesó.

Me encogí de hombros. No iba de ninguna manera.

-Sé que anoche hablaste con ella –me informó sentándose a mi lado.

-¿Te lo ha contado?

-No, claro que no. No hemos hablado desde que llegó, y a este paso dudo que lo volvamos a hacer. Pero os escuché.

Me tensé en aquel mismo momento. ¿Y luego me acusaba a mí de haberles estado espiando?

-Seguro que os llevaréis bien –me dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-No lo creo.

-¿No crees poder contenerte al estar cerca de ella?

-No lo sé. Es algo…raro.

-Explícame eso –Carlisle siempre intentaba saberlo todo. Quería averiguar el porqué de todas las cosas y por eso, cada vez que le decíamos algo que le sorprendía, se detenía a inspeccionar todas y cada una de nuestras sensaciones.

-Puede que no sea nada, al fin y al cabo, sólo estuve cerca de ella una vez –quise evitar su sermón científico, pero sabía que ya era inevitable.

-No importa. Quiero saber cómo te sentiste.

En aquel momento tenía la sensación de estar en terapia con algún psicólogo o psiquiatra.

-¿Te atrajo su sangre? –se interesó.

-Sí, claro. Pero a pesar de que era consciente de ello, sabía que podría controlarme en el caso de que me entraran ganas de atacarla. Estaba seguro de que podría detenerme si me lo proponía.

-Interesante…muy interesante.

-¿Significa eso que estoy loco? –quise bromear porque su cara de concentración no me estaba gustando.

-¿Y eso no te pasa nunca? –me ignoró y continuó con su investigación.

-No. Por ejemplo, el otro día en el Crypton, si hubiese estado solo, habría acabado con toda la discoteca –admití avergonzado. –Me refiero a que si hubiese decidido atacar a toda la gente que había, no habrían habido maneras de detenerme. Ni siquiera lo habría pensado. Sólo me hubiera concentrado en…la sangre.

Carlisle asintió como si comprendiera lo que sentía. Pero no era así.

-¿Y a qué crees que se debe eso? –me preguntó.

-No lo sé. Eres tú el que quiere averiguarlo, así que, ¿qué opinas?

Meditó su respuesta durante unos largos segundos.

-Opino que…quieres protegerla.

Lo observé con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué? –pregunté totalmente atónito.

-Eso parece. Me has dicho que serías capaz de controlarte si quisieras atacarla, así que parece que quieres protegerla de ti mismo. Además, recuerdo que ayer parecías preocupado porque sabías que ella no sería capaz de vencer a un vampiro.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Pues que quieres protegerla de todo. Incluso de ti.

-¿Y por qué iba a querer protegerla si no la conozco de nada? –bueno, aquello era una verdad a medias porque sí que la conocía. Aunque no lo suficiente como para preocuparme tanto por su bienestar. No lo entendía.

-Creo que esa pregunta deberías hacértela a ti mismo. Seguro que tarde o temprano encontrarás la respuesta –y sin decirme nada más se levantó y salió de la sala, dejándome más perdido que antes.

¿Yo quería proteger a aquella humana? Claro que no. Sólo me sentía mal por lo que había ocurrido quince años atrás, pero yo no quería protegerla. Aunque era cierto que me enfurecía con sólo pensar en hacerle más daño.

Sacudí la cabeza totalmente contrariado. Me estaba volviendo un blandengue, sería eso.

Me levanté dispuesto a dar una vuelta para despejarme. Si encontraba a Emmett podría retarle a una lucha para vengarme de él por su acusación de antes, así me distraería un rato. Salí de la habitación y me encontré a Edward en medio del pasillo.

-¿Te vienes a cazar? –me preguntó en cuanto me vio.

Pensé en decirle que no porque había ido la noche anterior y por el momento no tenía sed, pero de nuevo estaba aquella extraña sensación que me obligaba a tomar todas las precauciones necesarias con tal de no hacerle daño a la humana.

Asentí y comencé a caminar junto a él. Cuando llegamos al piso de abajo escuchamos un extraño jaleo en la cocina, y ambos pensamos que Emmett ya estaba haciendo de las suyas. Nos sorprendió ver a Alice subida en una silla buscando algo en los armarios.

-¿Qué haces? –le pregunté con seriedad.

-Busco algo para comer. Yo no bebo sangre, no sé si lo recuerdas –me provocó sin mirarme siquiera.

Ladeé la cabeza y miré a Edward, pidiéndole en silencio que me ayudara con aquello. Se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirarla.

-¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a Esme? Seguro que ella puede ir a buscarte comida –le dijo intentando tranquilizarla, pero lo único que consiguió fue una mirada fulminante por su parte.

-No pienso pedirle ayuda a ningún chupasangre. No quiero deberle nada a nadie, y menos a un vampiro –nos soltó bajándose de un salto de la silla en la que estaba subida. Comenzó a caminar hacia nosotros y pasó por nuestro lado, saliendo de la cocina tan campante.

-¿Prefieres morirte de hambre? –le pregunté yo dándome la vuelta, preparado para comenzar a discutir con ella.

-No sería una gran pérdida –murmuró sin detenerse y sin ni siquiera mirarme.

Bufé claramente molesto por su actitud distante y rencorosa.

-Déjala, ella sabrá –intentó apaciguarme Edward, así que asentí y dejé de darle vueltas al tema.

Salimos de la casa y corrimos adentrándonos en el bosque, buscando alguna criatura que nos ayudara a saciar nuestra sed. Una vez terminamos, le dije a Edward que se adelantara, que yo quería quedarme un rato más en el bosque.

Cuando estuve solo, eché a correr hacia la ciudad. No tardé más de media hora en hacer lo que había estado pensando desde que salí de la mansión, así que cuando lo tuve todo listo, volví hasta la que había sido mi casa en los últimos quince años.

Una vez dentro de la mansión, me guié por su aroma para encontrar su cuarto, esperando que ella estuviese en cualquier otro lugar de la casa. Me dirigí sigilosamente hasta su habitación, y cuando me aseguré de que no se encontraba allí dentro, entré y dejé todo lo que había comprado. Salí con la misma rapidez con la que había entrado, y después disimulé, esperando que nadie hubiese visto el allanamiento que acababa de hacer.

Escuché unos ligeros pasos dirigirse hasta donde yo me encontraba, y no tardé nada en reconocer que se trataba de Alice cuando percibí su fragancia. No se me ocurrió otra cosa para hacer que saltar hacia arriba y colgarme del techo, deseando pasar desapercibido. Aquel era otro de los poderes de los vampiros, aunque nunca me había parecido demasiado útil, hasta aquel momento.

Se detuvo justo debajo de mí, y me tensé en el momento en el que levantó la cabeza. Me pilló de pleno.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Ni siquiera parecía asustada de ver a alguien enganchado en el techo observándola boca abajo.

-Nada. Sólo estaba paseando –menuda excusa tan ridícula. Si hubiera podido me habría avergonzado de ella.

Asintió lentamente.

-¿Y tú? –le pregunté en un intento por parecer educado.

-Nada. Sólo estaba paseando –imitó mis palabras, y sin esperar ninguna respuesta por mi parte, entró en su habitación.

Desaparecí de allí en cuanto pude, esperando que no asociara la comida que seguro que habría encontrado sobre su cama, conmigo. No quería que tuviera nada para agradecerme, pero tampoco quería que se muriera de hambre. Aunque estaba seguro de que con lo orgullosa que era, ni siquiera me daría las gracias, y por eso mismo, yo no las esperaba.

* * *

**Awww... ¡No me diréis que Jasper no es una monada!*-* Cómo se preocupa por ella...ainss...=')**

**Bueno, chicas, espero que paséis unas buenas fiestas y una muy, muy feliz Navidad en compañía de vuestros seres queridos ;) ¡A ver si alguna de vosotras tiene suerte y encuentra debajo del arbolito un Jasper! **

**Yo he pedido uno porque he sido muy buena, pero si no puede ser un Jasper, pues que sea un Jackson, que lo recibiré con los brazos abiertos... ;P ¡Jojojo!**

**¡Aunque si me trajera un Emmett/Kellan, pues también sería muy feliz! (No pido nada yo xD) Espero que**** disfrutéis de estas fechas =D**

**¡Y nos leemos el lunes!**

**XOXO**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía. **

**

* * *

**

**-5-**

-Carlisle nos necesita –me informó Edward asomando la cabeza por la rendija de mi puerta.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunté, aunque era obvio que lo que ocurría tenía que ver con ciertos vampiros problemáticos.

-Los Deimos han vuelto a hacer de las suyas –me contestó, y se fue tan rápido como había venido.

Salí detrás de él y me dirigí al estudio de Carlisle con prisa.

-¿De qué se trata ésta vez? –le pregunté cuando estuve dentro.

-Benjamin ha encontrado el cadáver de una humana dentro de un contenedor de basura, cerca del Crypton –explicó al cerciorarse de que estábamos todos.

-¿Algún humano lo ha visto antes? –preguntó Edward con malestar. No era bueno para nosotros que cualquiera encontrara un cadáver bastante maltratado cerca de una discoteca, por eso intentábamos siempre dejarlo todo tal y como estaba. Nosotros nos ocupábamos del cuerpo, o de lo que quedaba de él.

-No, ha sido todo muy rápido –nos explicó Ben. –Me fui hacia la parte trasera de la discoteca cuando percibí el olor de sangre humana, y cuando llegué ya era demasiado tarde. El Deimos salió corriendo y no lo alcancé, y no pude hacer nada por la humana –murmuró disgustado.

Carlisle le colocó una mano sobre el brazo para tranquilizarlo, pero yo me tensé. Las cosas se estaban poniendo feas.

-Carlisle, todo esto se está descontrolando. Las muertes cada vez son más, y los humanos no parecen darse cuenta de que están en peligro –intervine.

-Sí…eso me temo.

-Entonces, ¿vamos a luchar? –preguntó Emmett frotándose las manos con interés.

-Iremos al Crypton nuevamente y veremos qué tal está todo.

-¿No me digas que tienes ganas de hablar con ellos otra vez? –cuestionó Emmett fastidiado. –Estos tíos no van a dejar de matar, Carlisle. Tenemos que pelear de una vez –se estaba alterando por momentos y me estaba poniendo nervioso a mí.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué luchemos en medio de la discoteca? ¿Con toda la gente observando? –pregunté yo molesto.

-Entonces, ¿qué propones? Yo no veo que haya otra solución.

-Benjamin, ¿sabes quién mató a la chica? –le preguntó Carlisle intentando que dejásemos de discutir.

-Sí, fue Kevin –contestó él apretando los puños.

Conocía a ese vampiro pelirrojo. Había estado a punto de acabar con él una vez, pero Carlisle lo impidió. Sólo llevaba un par de años con los Deimos y ya se había convertido en un sangriento asesino, como todos los que por desgracia acababan allí.

-De ese modo, encontraremos a Kevin y lo mataremos –accedió Carlisle finalmente, apesadumbrado.

-Para matar a uno no hace falta que vayamos todos –dijo Emmett, queriendo llevarse él los honores.

-Pues id vosotros tres –demandó Carlisle señalándonos a Edward, a Emmett y a mí.

Todos asentimos y salimos del estudio, dispuestos a marcharnos cuanto antes.

-Yo también voy –escuché una vocecita aguda detrás de mí, y me tensé al escucharla. _Ella _no.

-Tú no vas a ningún sitio –intentó intimidarla Emmett, pero tal y como yo supuse, no funcionó.

-No he pedido tu opinión, chupasangre. Voy a ir de todos modos –insistió Alice fulminándonos a todos con la mirada.

-No –me negué. –Te van a matar.

Resopló enfadada.

-He venido aquí para luchar, así que eso es lo que voy a hacer. Vosotros no tenéis que hacer nada por mí, así que, vosotros a lo vuestro, que yo iré a lo mío –nos dijo dándole vueltas a algo en sus manos. Llevaba una estaca de madera muy bien afilada, y entonces me di cuenta de que iba vestida para matar. O eso me pareció. Vestía unos pantalones de cuero negros, adornados con un cinturón de plata en el que transportaba bastantes estacas, algunas más pequeñas que otras. Llevaba una camiseta negra de tirantes, y encima una chaqueta también de cuero.

-Tal vez deberíais dejar que os acompañe –escuché la voz de Carlisle, y me enfadé de repente.

-Ella no podrá seguir nuestro ritmo –le dije yo, y tanto Edward como Emmett asintieron, dándome la razón.

-Entonces, que alguno de vosotros vaya con ella en uno de los coches –continuó insistiendo, y le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora a Alice que ésta no le devolvió.

Observé a mis compañeros, y ambos salieron corriendo de la casa, quitándose el problema de encima. _Genial_. Ahora me tocaba a mí hacer de niñera.

-¿Podrás con esto? –me preguntó Carlisle en voz baja, y yo gruñí más enfadado aún por su desconfianza.

Salí de la mansión como un rayo, dirigiéndome al garaje. Me subí en el primer coche que vi, lo saqué del parking y me detuve, esperando que Alice subiera. No tardó tanto como imaginé, y por aquel mismo motivo no esperé ni a que se pusiera el cinturón para arrancar.

-Tranquilo, no tendrás que hacer nada –murmuró secamente ante mi mal humor.

-No, claro. Sólo tendré que estar vigilándote toda la noche.

-Ya te he dicho que no hace falta, puedo cuidarme sola.

-¿A sí? Dime, ¿qué harás cuando algún Deimos te tenga acorralada contra la pared? Porque siento desilusionarte, pero una patada en la entrepierna no servirá –fui sarcástico para que notara mi enfado. Aunque ni yo mismo sabía el porqué de mi estado de ánimo.

-Lo mataré.

-Como si fuera tan fácil…–murmuré fastidiado, controlando la fuerza de mis manos para no arrancar de cuajo el volante.

No me contestó, y yo me limité a seguir conduciendo sin respirar. No me ayudaba a pensar el hecho de tenerla tan cerca.

-Yo no te pedí comida –la escuché farfullar en voz baja, y maldije interiormente al percatarme de que se estaba refiriendo a la noche anterior. Se había dado cuenta de que el que le había dejado la comida en su habitación había sido yo.

-Por una vez, con un "gracias", habría bastado –me estaba cansando de su actitud estúpida.

-Te dije que no quería deberle nada a nadie, y mucho menos a un chupasangre como tú –se cruzó de brazos enfadada, y yo detuve con brusquedad el coche ante un semáforo en rojo.

-No me debes nada, así que deja de comportarte como una víctima. Simplemente agradece aunque sea en silencio el hecho de que ahora estés aquí, viva.

-Eso es lo que más me fastidia –la escuché susurrar, pero como comprendí que no había querido que la oyera, me callé.

Cinco minutos después ya nos encontrábamos en el Crypton, y tal y como me temía, allí no había ni rastro ni de Edward ni de Emmett.

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos? ¿Quedamos aquí a una hora en concreto o qué? –me preguntó Alice deteniéndose delante de la entrada.

La observé con el ceño fruncido.

-Nosotros nunca nos separamos cuando venimos aquí –le expliqué.

-Me da igual, yo no soy como vosotros.

Apreté los puños con fuerza.

-Mira, no creo que sepas reconocer a ningún Deimos en el caso de que lo vieras, así que creo que lo mejor es que te quedes quietecita y a mi lado, ¿entendido?

Resopló fastidiada, pero asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza y comenzó a caminar hacia dentro del local. Solté todo el aire que había acumulado y llené mis pulmones de aire fresco, preparado para enfrentarme a una gran multitud de humanos.

La seguí intentando no perderla de vista, y nos detuvimos cerca de la barra, desde donde podía divisar casi toda la discoteca.

No estaba seguro de que Kevin se hubiera quedado en el Crypton después de saber que un Dagger había visto lo que había hecho, pero como los Deimos solían ser tan idiotas y arrogantes, no tardaban ni media hora en volver a la "escena del crimen" en busca de nuevos cuellos que morder.

Observé a Alice de reojo. Estaba quieta. Parecía que la música no la afectaba en ningún sentido. Cualquier otro humano habría movido los pies por lo menos, pero ella se mantenía impertérrita.

-¿Qué? –escuché que preguntaba cortante, y por un momento temí que se hubiera dado cuenta de que la estaba mirando, pero después comprendí que se lo estaba diciendo a un chico joven que no dejaba de observarla, al parecer con mucho interés.

-¿Por qué no vienes a bailar conmigo? –le preguntó acercándose a ella lentamente y sin apartar sus ojos de su cuerpo, así que sentí que debía intervenir.

Di un paso al frente, quedando entre Alice y el chico pervertido, y lo observé intensamente, diciéndole en silencio que más le valía alejarse de aquel lugar cuanto antes si no quería salir malparado de la discoteca.

-Largo –siseé al notar que no se había dado por aludido, y para darle más dramatismo a la cosa, solté un leve gruñido. El muchacho me observó parpadeante, y dio la vuelta con tal rapidez que me entraron ganas de reír. Seguro que a la mañana siguiente no se acordaría de nada a causa del alcohol que llevaría en la sangre. _Estúpido_.

Volví a mi anterior lugar cerca de la barra sin mirar a Alice, y esperé. Ninguno de los dos nos movimos hasta que vi una cabellera pelirroja desaparecer por una de las puertas traseras.

-Es uno de ellos, ¿verdad? –me preguntó Alice colocándose a mi lado, observando el mismo lugar que yo estaba mirando.

No me dio tiempo a asentir siquiera cuando la vi avanzar decidida hacia la salida.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces? –le pregunté cogiéndola del brazo para detenerla, pero cuando fui consciente de que la estaba tocando, la solté.

-Voy a atacarlo –dijo mirándome enfadada.

-Estás loca, déjame hacer esto a mí.

-No, no lo vas a matar hasta que le haga algunas preguntas –me ordenó, y comenzó a caminar entre la gente que allí había.

Genial, ahora quería interrogarlo.

-¡Te he dicho que no! –casi gruñí colocándome con rapidez delante de ella, que se detuvo asqueada.

-¡Déjame en paz de una vez! Yo sé lo que hago y no me va a pasar nada –me aseguró. –Dame sólo un par de minutos –me pidió con más tranquilidad ésta vez. –Sólo necesito averiguar si conoce a algún vampiro rubio.

-Te dirá que no –murmuré apretando los dientes. Quería decirle que no hacía falta que se esforzara tanto, que el vampiro que estaba buscando se encontraba delante de ella, pero me tragué todas las ganas y me aguanté.

-Quiero que me diga su nombre, y si puedo acabaré con él. Déjame salir a mí primero, por favor –casi me suplicó, y fui incapaz de negarme, por lo que me aparté de su camino y me quedé quieto, observándola salir por la puerta trasera.

* * *

**Tuve que cortar el capítulo justo ahí porque sino me hubiese quedado demasiado largo =/ **

**¿Y qué pasará ahora? Lo sabréis el miércoles :)**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, que lo hayais pasado genial en estos días y que os hayan regalado todo lo que queríais =D**

**Y ya que estamos, os informo de que ayer subí un one-shot que se llama This is Christmas y que, obviamente, trata sobre la Navidad ;P Si os apetece, pasaros a leerlo y decidme qué os parece. **

**¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!**

**XOXO**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía. **

**

* * *

**

**-6-**

No tardé ni medio minuto en salir tras ella, y cuando me encontré fuera de la discoteca, en uno de los callejones que la rodeaba y vi aquella escena tan poco prometedora, gruñí como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía. Todo había ocurrido tal y como yo había predicho, así que en parte no me sorprendió.

Me encontré a Kevin de espaldas a mí sosteniendo algo contra la pared, así que supuse que aquel _algo_, era Alice. En cuanto el vampiro me escuchó, se giró con rapidez y me observó con rabia, seguramente porque le acababa de fastidiar el momento de su segunda cena.

-Déjala en paz, Kevin –siseé entre dientes, sintiendo que los caninos se me empezaban a extender.

No recibí ningún tipo de respuesta por su parte, sólo un fiero gruñido de advertencia. Pero él no me daba miedo, lo único que quería era que no le hiciera daño a la humana.

-¿No has tenido bastante con la chica que has asesinado hace rato? –le pregunté acercándome a ellos lentamente.

Kevin volvió a gruñir, y apretó sus manos con fuerza contra sus costados. No supe porqué, pero comprendí que el imbécil estaba aterrado.

-La quiero –protestó con un leve rugido, aspirando con fuerza muy cerca de Alice. Y entonces se volvió loco. Fui capaz de ver cómo extraía sus colmillos y abría la boca en un intento por llegar hasta el cuello de Alice, pero yo fui más rápido y salté sobre él, aplastándolo todo lo que pude.

Cogí su cabeza entre mis manos y la retorcí hasta que sentí que se separaba de su cuerpo. La arrojé lejos, y me dispuse a desmembrarlo por completo cuando recordé que Alice se encontraba delante de mí. Levanté la mirada y me la encontré de pie contra la pared, totalmente pálida y observando lo que estaba haciendo.

-Vuelve al coche y espérame allí –le ordené con dureza, deseando que aquella vez me hiciera caso.

-No –ya estábamos otra vez. –No he podido preguntarle nada, quiero buscar a otro de los suyos… –insistió con la voz entrecortada, pero no la dejé acabar la frase porque me puse en pie, la cogí del brazo intentando no hacerle daño y la empujé hacia la salida del callejón.

-Te he dicho que te metas en el coche, y si no me haces caso, acabaré lo que él empezó –la amenacé queriendo asustarla.

-No te atreverías –me retó, y estuve a punto de gritar exasperado.

-Mira, dentro de dos horas amanecerá, aquí no volverá ningún vampiro hasta mañana, así que métete en el coche de una puñetera vez y quédate ahí quieta –le ordené de nuevo, empujándola hasta el vehículo. Me quedé de pie, y no me moví hasta que la vi sentada dentro del coche y con el cinturón puesto. –No tardaré ni tres minutos, así que más te vale estar aquí cuando vuelva –le advertí en voz baja para que ninguna de las personas que salía del local me escuchara.

No me contestó, así que asegurándome de que nadie me veía, corrí como un rayo y volví al callejón. Terminé de despedazar el cuerpo de Kevin, saqué el mechero que llevaba en el bolsillo del pantalón y le prendí fuego. Así seguro que no volvería a causar más muertes. El cuerpo del vampiro no tardó más de dos minutos en carbonizarse por completo, así que cuando aquello terminó de arder, volví al coche. Suspiré aliviado al verla sentada en el mismo lugar en el que la había dejado.

-¿Te has aburrido en mi ausencia? –bromeé más relajado ésta vez cuando arranqué, intentando borrar de su mente aquella horrible imagen que había tenido que presenciar. Supuse que a nadie le gustaba ver como le arrancaban la cabeza de cuajo a alguien.

-Uy, sí, te he echado mucho de menos –musitó sarcásticamente observando la carretera.

La escuché quejarse y la observé de reojo.

-¿Qué te pasa ahí? –le pregunté cuando me percaté de que se sostenía el brazo izquierdo y ponía cara de dolor.

-Nada que te importe.

-¿Kevin te ha llegado a hacer algo? –insistí preocupado.

-He sabido defenderme –me contestó tan vanidosa como siempre.

-Sí, eso me ha parecido cuando te he visto empotrada contra la pared –le contesté irónicamente. –Si hubiera tardado un segundo más, ahora estarías muerta.

-Eso no es cierto. Sólo estaba haciendo que se confiara. Quería que pensara que era una humana cualquiera que tenía ganas de jugar, y me estaba saliendo muy bien la cosa hasta que has llegado tú. ¡Maldita sea! –gritó enfadada, y no pude evitar reírme. ¿Una humana cualquiera que tenía ganas de jugar? Eso sí que era bueno.

-No habrías podido con él.

-Sólo tendrías que haber esperado un par de minutos más. Ni siquiera me ha dado tiempo a preguntarle nada.

-¿Crees que te habría contestado? Estaba más concentrado saboreando tu aroma, y ni siquiera habría _jugado_ contigo aunque así lo hubieses querido en realidad.

Sentí su mirada sobre mí.

-Imbécil…–me insultó en voz baja.

No pude evitar que una leve sonrisa divertida se instalara en mis labios.

-Supongo que tampoco me vas a dar las gracias ésta vez.

-¿Acaso has hecho algo por mí?

-Bueno, te he salvado la vida.

-No te lo he pedido…y ya me estoy hartando de tu actitud.

-¿Mi actitud?

-Sí. Deja de meterte en mi vida, déjame hacer las cosas a mi manera y métete en tus asuntos –decretó cruzándose de brazos y acomodándose más en el asiento del copiloto.

Me cansé de discutir con ella, así que me callé y continué conduciendo. Al llegar a la mansión, Carlisle salió a recibirnos.

-¿Cómo ha ido?

-Kevin no volverá a causar más problemas –le aseguré entrando dentro de la casa. – ¿Edward y Emmett ya han llegado? –pregunté interesado por saber qué habían estado haciendo mis compañeros.

-No, supongo que andarán todavía por allí buscando algún Deimos al que asustar.

-Sí, pues que no tarden demasiado, está a punto de amanecer –recordé.

-Sí, es cierto –concordó pensativo. – ¿Qué tal ha ido, Alice? –le preguntó a la humana acercándose a ella.

-Habría ido mejor si me hubiesen dejado hacer mi trabajo –murmuró asqueada mirándome enfadada, y subió las escaleras sin decir nada más.

-Veo que no ha ido tan bien como esperaba –musitó Carlisle cerca de mí.

-Sólo he evitado que Kevin la matase –le expliqué mosqueado.

Carlisle asintió lentamente, comprendiendo mi actitud.

-Voy a llamar a Edward y les diré que vuelvan cuanto antes –me informó dirigiéndose hacia su estudio.

Yo por mi parte caminé con lentitud hasta la habitación de Alice. Una vez llegué, no entré, sólo me detuve delante de la puerta.

Por una vez en varios años dudé. No sabía qué hacer, pero cuando escuché unos quejidos provenientes de dentro de la habitación, abrí la puerta sin pensar demasiado en lo que hacía.

-¿Qué narices crees que estás haciendo? –bramó Alice levantándose con rapidez de su cama en la que había estado sentada antes de percatarse de mi intrusión.

Ya no llevaba la chaqueta de cuero, y eso me permitió ver el profundo arañazo que adornaba su hombro derecho y el gran moretón en su brazo izquierdo.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? –pregunté tensándome al ver la sangre brotar desde su hombro.

-Nada. Lárgate –me exigió tapándose con una mano.

Entonces, me importó un comino la sangre y todo lo que tenía que ver con ella. Entré en la habitación y cerré la puerta a mis espaldas.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –me preguntó fulminándome con la mirada, pero la ignoré y me dirigí al pequeño cuarto de baño que había en cada una de las habitaciones. Me alegré al ver un pequeño botiquín blanco escondido entre los cajones, así que lo saqué y me lo llevé fuera. Nunca había entendido porqué Carlisle había colocado botiquines en las habitaciones sabiendo que nosotros jamás los necesitaríamos, pero en aquel momento se lo agradecí infinitamente.

-Ven –le ordené a Alice, que se encontraba en el otro lado de la cama, observándome estupefacta.

-No, puedo hacerlo sola.

-Me da igual. Haz lo que te digo y ven.

Vi que tragaba saliva con dificultad y comenzó a caminar lentamente y con desconfianza hacia mí.

-No quiero que me cures. ¿Es que no recuerdas lo que te he dicho antes? ¿O es que simplemente estás sordo? –me encaró colocándose delante de mí.

-Bueno, tengo ciento sesenta y siete años, supongo que es normal que la sordera empiece a acecharme, ¿no crees? –quise bromear para que se le pasara el enfado, y por una vez, lo conseguí, a medias.

-¿Tienes ciento sesenta y siete años? –preguntó entre sorprendida y todavía mosqueada.

-Sí. Pero me conservo bastante bien –le dije con una leve sonrisa. – ¿Vas a dejar que te cure? –le pregunté mirándola detenidamente.

-Puedo hacerlo yo –insistió.

-Eso no lo dudo, pero tienes los dos brazos heridos. Creo que te resultará más fácil y más rápido si lo hago yo.

Dudó durante unos largos segundos, pero al final, y con algo de desconfianza todavía, se sentó a mi lado, aunque algo apartada de mí.

-¿No te afecta la sangre? –me preguntó cuando vio que colocaba antiséptico sobre una gasa.

Hubiera preferido no tener que contestarle a aquella pregunta, pero ya que era ella la que se interesaba, no era lógico que desaprovechara la ocasión.

-Sí, pero puedo dejar de respirar, así no tendré que olerla –le contesté colocando la tela sobre su hombro, y se tensó imperceptiblemente cuando el desinfectante entró en contacto con la herida. –Puedes quejarte, no se lo diré a nadie –murmuré divertido al verla fingir que no le escocía.

-No confío en ti –me contestó apretando los dientes, pero sabía que era por el dolor que le causaba la herida, no por mis palabras. –Seguro que si me quejara, mañana sería el hazmerreír de los vampiros –quise sonreír ante su broma, pero cuando quité la gasa y vi la pinta que tenía aquella herida se me quitaron las ganas de seguir bromeando.

-Alice, ¿qué ha pasado en el callejón? –le pregunté observando su hombro hinchado.

Me observó en silencio durante unos largos segundos y después suspiró cansada.

-Me arañó. Intenté escapar de él cuando vi que intentaba acorralarme, pero el chupasangre me cogió por el brazo, –me mostró la extremidad amoratada. –y me clavó las uñas para mantenerme quieta –se mordió el labio, y comprendí que por primera vez estaba aceptando su debilidad frente a un vampiro.

-Kevin siempre fue un desgraciado. Pero supongo que debes estar agradecida de que sólo te haya hecho esto. Podrías haber acabado peor –coloqué otra gasa empapada en desinfectante sobre su herida. Mis escasos conocimientos sobre medicina sólo me permitían hacer eso.

-Creo que tendré que ponerme una venda en el hombro. Seguro que mañana estará mejor.

Asentí queriendo creer en sus palabras. Coloqué mi mano fría sobre su brazo amoratado, pero la quité rápidamente cuando Alice me miró.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –le pregunté levantándome de golpe, como si la cama quemase.

-Sí. Sólo estoy…agotada –aceptó poniéndose ella también en pie. Cogió el botiquín que estaba sobre la cama y lo llevó al cuarto de baño. –Creo que tu trabajo aquí ha terminado –me dijo cuando volvió a la habitación, y me alegró el hecho de que no lo hubiese dicho enfadada, sino como si sólo fuese un comentario.

Asentí y caminé lentamente hasta la puerta. Quise darme la vuelta para desearle buenas noches, pero decidí que aquello ya sería tentar demasiado a la suerte, así que abrí la puerta y me fui.

* * *

**¡Qué bonito que es nuestro Jazz! *-* Aishh se me cae la baba *¬* **

**Espero que vosotros opinéis lo mismo que yo ;p Y también que os haya gustado este nuevo capi. **

**¿Nos leemos en el siguiente?**

**XOXO**


	8. Capítulo 7

******Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**-7-**

A la mañana siguiente, el sol sólo estuvo visible durante un par de horas. Después unos nubarrones lo taparon por entero, así que salí fuera de la mansión en cuanto tuve la oportunidad. Últimamente me agobiaba pasarme el día encerrado, y lo único que solía hacer era dar vueltas por mi habitación como un animal enjaulado.

Pensé en ir a cazar, pero me aburría ir solo y sabía que ni Edward ni Emmett me acompañarían. De todos modos, después debía mantener una conversación con ellos dos respecto a la noche anterior.

Decidí no alejarme demasiado de la mansión a pesar de que tenía ganas de correr hacia el estado más próximo con tal de no pensar en nada. No comprendía lo que me ocurría.

Aún continuaba preguntándome cuál era el motivo por el cual no le había dicho la verdad a Alice. Por una parte, no quería que nada ni nadie le hiciese daño, pero por la otra, la había dejado enfrentarse sola a un vampiro con tal de proteger mi oscuro secreto y de no levantar sospechas.

Cada día que pasaba me confundía más. Mi comportamiento estaba siendo irracional e incluso estúpido a pesar de que siempre había sido una persona con un temperamento frío y sereno.

Levanté la cabeza hacia el cielo, como si esperara que de allí apareciera la respuesta a una pregunta que ni siquiera sabía cuál era, y entonces una ráfaga de aire me anunció que no estaba solo. Ni siquiera me hizo falta darme la vuelta para saber quién era, pero me sorprendí asombrosamente al darme cuenta de que ella se estaba acercando a mí por voluntad propia.

Se detuvo a mi lado aunque un poco alejada, y por el rabillo del ojo me di cuenta de que no me estaba mirando.

-Hola –murmuró en voz tan baja que incluso me costó escucharla.

Ladeé la cabeza algo extrañado por su actitud amable.

-¿A qué se debe tu…visita? –le pregunté sintiéndome estúpido por acabar la frase de aquel modo. No había venido a visitarme.

Se encogió de hombros y me percaté de que crispaba su rostro al hacer aquella acción. Supuse que el hombro aún le estaba dando problemas.

-Necesitaba respirar aire fresco durante un rato –me contestó observando lo mismo que yo: nada.

Por un momento tuve la sensación de estar hablando con otro vampiro atormentado por la sangre, pero sacudí disimuladamente la cabeza ante aquel absurdo pensamiento.

-¿Cómo está tu hombro? –le pregunté después de unos momentos en un extraño silencio, esperando una respuesta ruda por su parte.

-Pensaba que hoy ya podría moverlo con normalidad, pero cada vez que lo intento me dan ganas incluso de llorar –afirmó con una sonrisa algo…triste.

Me tensé al darme cuenta de que se estaba desabrochando la chaqueta, pero pude relajarme cuando me percaté de que lo que quería era enseñarme su brazo vendado. ¿Qué demonios había pensado?

-Carlisle me ayudó –me explicó volviendo a abrocharse la chaqueta, y yo asentí, sintiéndome tranquilo al saber que se había dejado ayudar por alguien que entendía del tema.

-¿Ya no te caemos tan mal? –no pude evitar preguntárselo, aunque no quería que se lo tomara mal, sólo era una pregunta curiosa.

-En realidad…nunca me habéis dado motivos para ello. Quiero decir que no me habéis tratado tan mal como me esperaba –admitió mirando al suelo.

-¿Qué era lo que te esperabas cuando llegaste aquí?

Me miró durante un rápido segundo, y después volvió su mirada al césped que teníamos bajo nuestros pies.

-Hace quince años un vampiro mató a mi madre delante de mí –me explicó tras suspirar, y yo me angustié imperceptiblemente ante aquel relato que conocía incluso mejor que ella. –No recuerdo mucho de aquella noche, sólo que volvíamos a casa después de una visita a mis abuelos. Llovía a cántaros, y mi madre se detuvo para buscar algo en el bolso mientras yo me escabullía para observar los juguetes de un escaparate. Sé que cuando me di la vuelta y no la vi, volví al lugar en el que la había dejado, y entonces, en un callejón vi una figura negra sobre el cuerpo de alguien. Cuando me di cuenta de que aquel alguien era mi madre, la llamé, y la cosa que estaba sobre ella me miró. Me asusté muchísimo –rememoró con malestar, abrazándose a ella misma, intentando darse calor con los brazos, y yo la observé sintiéndome miserable. –Recuerdo haber visto los ojos rojos del vampiro, y también sé que su cabello era rubio, pero a causa del miedo y de la lluvia no vi nada más. Esa maldita cosa saltó y se escapó dejando el cuerpo de mi madre en el suelo, en una extraña postura y desangrado. Le había destrozado el cuello. Me acerqué a ella, y cuando comprendí lo que acababa de ocurrir, juré por mi vida y por la de mi madre que mataría aquel monstruo con mis propias manos. Mi infancia se terminó aquel día.

La observé en silencio, estudiando su rostro y sus sentimientos, queriendo desaparecer de la tierra en aquel mismísimo momento.

-¿Qué ocurrió después? –me atreví a preguntar, deseando saber el resto de la historia. Ya me sentía como un insecto asqueroso, supuse que odiarme más no me vendría mal.

-La policía decretó que había sido un atraco a mano armada que había acabado en asesinato, pero nadie supo explicar cómo había podido acabar con los huesos tan retorcidos y con el cuello tan destrozado. Mi padre no me creyó cuando le conté lo que vi. Supuso que debido al shock de haber encontrado el cadáver de mi madre, mi imaginación se había desbordado, y me ignoraba cada vez que le insistía asegurándole que lo que le estaba contando era cierto.

No pudo cuidarme solo. Se agobiaba cada vez que yo abría la boca, y como no supo qué hacer para detener mi aparente alocada imaginación, terminó encerrándome en un psiquiátrico, asegurando que me había vuelto loca a causa de lo que había visto.

La contemplé horrorizado al terminar de escuchar aquella parte de la historia. Era incluso peor de lo que había imaginado.

-Yo no estaba loca. Sabía que lo que había visto era real, pero nadie de mi familia tuvo las agallas suficientes como para darme la razón y apoyarme con aquello. Total, ¿quién iba a creer la historia sobre vampiros de una niña de seis años?

No sabía qué decirle. Me repugnaba saber que el causante de todo aquel sufrimiento había sido yo, y me entraban ganas de sacar el mechero y carbonizarme allí mismo.

-Durante mi estancia en el manicomio planeé mi venganza. Allí dentro había gente que también sabía de la existencia de los vampiros, así que me ayudaron mucho con lo que estaba buscando. Me explicaron cosas acerca de las dos hermandades que habitaban en Nueva York, así que supuse que el asesino de mi madre se encontraba en una de ellas. Y aquí estoy –finalizó su relato, y me di cuenta de que me estaba clavando las uñas en las manos de tan cerrados que tenía los puños. –Por ese motivo me encuentro aquí.

Asentí sin saber muy bien qué decirle. Lo único que me apetecía era soltar todo el veneno que me estaba quemando la boca y decirle la verdad.

-Supongo que comprendes por qué actúo de esa manera tan fría con vosotros.

Volví a asentir como un imbécil.

-No es nada personal, es sólo que vuestra existencia destrozó mi vida –confesó mirando al suelo de nuevo.

-Lo siento –murmuré, pero no logré sentirme mejor. Ni siquiera un poco.

Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

-Ya da igual. De todos modos, se puede decir que tú también eres un desgraciado, como todos los que estáis aquí. Habéis terminado convertidos en unos monstruos –musitó, pero comprendí que no quería hacerme daño con sus palabras, era sólo una opinión.

No contesté, sólo sentí el olor de la lluvia un segundo antes de que una gota se estrellara contra mi frente. Un minuto más tarde comenzó a diluviar, y observé a Alice, que estaba quieta.

-Odio la lluvia –murmuró dándose la vuelta lentamente con las manos en los bolsillos, encaminándose hasta dentro de la mansión.

-Yo también…–susurré cuando supe que ya no me oía, pero en vez de volver para resguardarme, corrí en dirección contraria, perdiéndome entre el denso aguacero.

* * *

**Pues ya sabéis la historia de Alice; yo sigo tan dramática como siempre ) Pobrecito de mi Jazz... =( ¡Qué penita me da!**

**Y cambiando de tema, ¡espero que hayáis tenido una magnífica entrada al año nuevo y que todo os vaya genial en este 2011! Yo sólo pido que este sea por fin el año en el que pueda conocer a mi queridísimo Jackson (L) ¡Jojojojo!**

**Y, claro está, también espero que os haya gustado este capítulo :D**

**¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!**

**XOXO**


	9. Capítulo 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía. **

**

* * *

**

**-8-**

Entré en el salón sin prisa, sabiendo que allí encontraría a Edward y a Emmett. Necesitaba aclarar algunas cosas con ellos, y de todos modos, no tenía nada mejor para hacer.

-Mira quién está aquí –anunció Emmett con una sonrisita extraña dejando a un lado el mando de la videoconsola cuando me vio.

Me limité a fruncir el ceño sin abrir la boca. Cada día estaba peor.

-¿Podemos hablar? –les pregunté a los dos, quedándome de pie enfrente de ellos.

-Claro –murmuró Edward sin comprender aquella pregunta.

-¡No puedo creer que al final te decidas a hablar de esto! –casi gritó Emmett abriendo de par en par sus ojos. Se levantó con mucha rapidez y me rodeó con los brazos. Por suerte, fui lo bastante astuto y me alejé de él lo suficiente como para que no se atreviera a volver a acercarse a mí de aquel modo. –Tranqui, Jazz. Sólo quería demostrarte que estoy orgulloso de ti –me explicó secándose con un dedo una lágrima imaginaria.

Definitivamente: estaba loco.

-¿De qué habla? –preguntó Edward con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Eso me gustaría saber a mí –concordé con él totalmente atónito.

Emmett volvió a acercarse a mí, y arrimó su cabeza a la mía como si estuviera urdiendo algún oscuro plan.

-¿Quién es ella? –preguntó en voz baja, aunque sabía que toda la mansión lo habría oído gracias al buen oído que teníamos los vampiros.

-¿Qué? –me estaba perdiendo y además me estaba distrayendo de mis planes iniciales.

-Vamos, no te hagas el tonto. ¿Por quién suspiras? –me preguntó parpadeando repetidamente, intentando ser coqueto. Me hubiesen entrado arcadas si hubiera sido posible.

-Mira, no sé a qué puñetas te refieres, pero cállate y déjame hablar.

-¿Pero luego nos lo contarás? –insistió emocionado, y yo lo ignoré.

-¿Qué estuvisteis haciendo en el Crypton la otra noche? –fui directo al grano porque Emmett había logrado ponerme de los nervios.

-Estuvimos rastreando pero no encontramos a Kevin. De todas formas, Carlisle nos dijo que tú habías acabado con él –relató Edward tranquilamente.

-Sí, pero cuando yo llegué vosotros no estabais. Y el local no es tan grande como para no habernos encontrado.

-¿Qué estás insinuando? –me preguntó molesto.

-Nada. Sólo quiero saber qué ocurrió para que tardarais tanto.

Los dos intercambiaron miradas, y después sus ojos se posaron en mí.

-Estuvimos…socializando –admitió al fin Edward, aunque no comprendí lo que me estaba diciendo.

-¿Socializando?

-Sí, con un par de chicas muy monas –me explicó Emmett.

Apreté mis puños con fuerza.

-¿Humanas?

-No tienes porqué enfadarte, Jasper. No ocurrió nada. Ni bueno ni malo –quiso tranquilizarme Edward.

-¿Vosotros sois conscientes de lo que podía haber pasado?

-No sucedió nada. Sólo queríamos divertirnos un rato –se excusó Emmett con tranquilidad.

-¿Divertiros? No os comprendo. ¿No se supone que debíamos buscar a un vampiro en vez de estar flirteando con humanas? –casi gruñí.

-¿Y ahora qué te pasa? No somos los únicos que se divierten con humanas –me soltó Edward apretando los dientes.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –le pregunté con seriedad, esperando que no se estuviese refiriendo a lo que yo pensaba.

-Te pasas el día detrás de Alice, casi colocándole cojines en el suelo para que no se haga el mínimo daño.

-Eso no es cierto –quise asegurar yo a punto de estallar de la rabia.

-¿A no? ¿No la salvaste de Kevin? ¿No le llevaste comida aquella noche?

Sentí los colmillos aparecer entre mis dientes, y tuve que reprimirme demasiado para no saltar sobre Edward y hacer que se callara a base de golpes.

-¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¿Dejar que muriera en los dos casos? –pregunté harto de aquella conversación que había provocado yo mismo.

-No, pero no es justo que te enfades por lo que hicimos nosotros cuando tú no dejas de prestarle atención a la humana.

-Yo no dejo de lado las misiones para seducir a nadie.

-¡Nosotros tampoco lo hicimos! –gruñó ésta vez Edward levantándose, encarándose conmigo.

Emmett fue el más rápido de los tres y se colocó en medio de nosotros, evitando así una pelea.

-Tranquilidad, señores –nos pidió, impidiendo que llegásemos a más que una disputa verbal. – ¿No veis que estáis discutiendo por una chorrada? ¿Qué más da que Jasper se preocupe por ella? –preguntó observando a Edward. – ¿Y qué más da que nosotros quisiésemos divertirnos un rato aquella noche? –inquirió de nuevo mirándome a mí.

Me alejé de ellos dos, dirigiéndome a la puerta con la clara intención de desaparecer de allí cuanto antes.

-¿Por qué no admites de una vez lo que te está pasando? –escuché de nuevo la voz de Edward y me detuve en seco.

-No sé a qué te refieres –contesté dándole la espalda.

-Porque ni siquiera tú lo sabes –murmuró, y como no me dio la gana de continuar escuchando aquel absurdo parloteo, me marché.

Quise dirigirme a mi habitación, pero ya me la conocía demasiado, así que opté por perderme en la biblioteca para leer cualquier cosa que no hubiese leído aún.

No hizo falta nada más que abrir la puerta para que me percatase de que Alice se encontraba allí dentro, y maldije interiormente. Lo que me faltaba.

No tardé más de un minuto en encontrarla. Estaba sentada con las rodillas pegadas a su cuerpo en uno de los sofás que se hallaban cerca de la ventana, a pesar de que continuaba lloviendo como los días anteriores. Tuve la necesidad de acercarme a ella para saludarla, como solía ocurrirme últimamente.

Ella ya no me trataba tan groseramente como solía hacerlo anteriormente, aunque tampoco éramos amigos ni mucho menos. Sólo manteníamos una relación cordial.

-¿Qué estás leyendo? –le pregunté cuando estuve a su lado.

Me observó perezosamente levantando la cabeza con lentitud y después bostezó.

-Pues no mucho. Estaba a punto de dormirme, éste libro es muy aburrido –me mostró la tapa y pude ver que se trataba del libro que había escrito Carlisle hacía siglos.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero no se lo digas a Carlisle, sino es probable que se moleste.

-¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Ni que lo hubiese escrito él –se quejó, y mi cara de diversión le indicó que así era. – ¿En serio? –preguntó algo sorprendida y yo asentí en silencio. – ¿Escribió un libro sobre los vampiros y los ángeles?

-No me lo preguntes. Tienes la respuesta delante de ti.

Asintió frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué tienen que ver los ángeles con vosotros? –preguntó interesada, cosa que me sorprendió.

-Bueno pues…a mi parecer, nada.

-Aquí habla sobre un tal Yerathel, y afirma que está relacionado con los Dagger –explicó señalando el libro con un dedo.

-Sí…es que Carlisle creó esta hermandad como si fuese aliada de ese ángel.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé. Yo no creo que ningún ángel quisiera ser el representante de unos condenados.

-Eso mismo opino yo…–musitó mirando detenidamente la tapa del libro.

-Imagino que en la época en la que Carlisle vivió se sentía mucha devoción por los ángeles.

-Lo dices como si se tratara de una época muy antigua.

-Lo es. Carlisle tiene trescientos setenta años.

Alice abrió los ojos asombrada y carraspeó un poco, mostrándose confundida.

-Caray…

Oculté una sonrisa ante su sorpresa. Me hacía gracia que se desconcertara por un tema como el de los vampiros.

-¿Y por qué Yerathel y no otro? Me ha parecido leer que por lo menos hay setenta y dos ángeles –volvió a preguntarme.

Intenté rememorar el por qué. Yo lo había leído en aquel libro que se encontraba sobre su regazo, y aparte, Carlisle me lo había repetido millones de veces.

-Porque Yerathel era el encargado de conceder justicia. Algo así como lo que hacemos nosotros.

Asintió comprendiendo.

-¿Y los Deimos? No creo que ellos "sirvan" a ningún ángel –musitó dibujando las comillas con sus dedos.

-Bueno, Aro, el líder de los Deimos se considera seguidor de Adirael.

-¿También es un ángel? –preguntó sorprendida.

-Era uno. Pero se reveló contra su Señor, por lo que se dice que es uno de los ángeles caídos.

-Comprendo.

-Pero para mí eso es una tontería. Nunca he creído en los ángeles, ni en Dios ni en nada parecido.

-Igual que yo. Imagino que si Dios existiera, no habría permitido que mi madre muriese de una forma tan horrible –me recordó, y me tensé ante el giro que había tomado la conversación. – ¿Tienes sed? –me preguntó observándome detenidamente, y me sobresalté ante aquella interrogación.

No sabía qué contestarle.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-No lo sé. Por curiosidad. Imagino que tendrá que ser difícil para ti, y para todos, tener a una humana tan cerca –le dio justo en el clavo. –Además, recuerdo que cuando nos vimos por primera vez, admitiste que olía de maravilla –me recordó, y me habría sonrojado si hubiese podido.

-Estoy acostumbrado a los humanos –mentí queriendo desviar el tema e ignorar sus últimas palabras.

-¿Significa eso que puedo estar tranquila? ¿Que ninguno de vosotros intentará beber mi sangre? –preguntó sonriendo, y yo no comprendí a qué venía aquella actitud.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar? ¿Acaso quieres convertirte en una de nosotros? –le pregunté sabiendo que la aplacaría con aquella pregunta.

-No –murmuró seria de repente. –Prefiero morir antes que verme convertida en un monstruo.

Aparté mi mirada de ella, que se quedó quieta y en silencio. Al cabo de mucho rato se levantó, dejó el libro en la estantería y se marchó de allí, dejándome solo, aunque lo preferí de ese modo.

* * *

**¡Hola, chicas! Aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero que os haya gustado^^**

**Ya sabéis que yo no suelo quejarme nunca (y en realidad esto no se puede clasificar como queja) pero últimamente estoy recibiendo muy pocos reviews. A mí no es que me importe demasiado tener muchos o pocos reviews, pero sí es cierto que me ayudan a inspirarme y a querer escribir más. **

**Cuando comencé a subir esta historia, en cada capítulo solía tener seis o siete reviews (para algunas serán muy pocos, pero para mí ya es mucho) y ahora sólo recibo dos (no me malinterpretéis, me encantan vuestros reviews, y aunque no suela contestarlos, ¡os los agradezco un montón!)**

**No sé, probablemente será que no está gustando tanto esta historia, pero de todas formas no voy a dejar de subirla porque sé que hay gente que sí que la lee, y por lo menos, la continuaré por esa gente ) **

**Así que, ¿nos leemos en el siguiente capi? ;P**

**XOXO**


	10. Capítulo 9

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.

* * *

**

**-9-**

Resoplé aburrido al leer por quinta vez la misma frase que se encontraba en la primera página del periódico. No estaba concentrado aquella noche. Más bien, estaba ansioso. Intranquilo. Tenía un mal presentimiento y deseaba que aquella estúpida sensación de desasosiego desapareciera pronto.

Observé disimuladamente a Edward, que se encontraba en el sofá de enfrente leyendo un libro en griego. Era interesante que le gustaran tanto los idiomas, al contrario que a mí, a pesar de que me defendía bastante bien con algunos. No habíamos hablado desde el día anterior, y por mi parte, no tenía pensado hacerlo. Tanto él como Emmett se habían arriesgado demasiado a ser descubiertos. Por no hablar del peligro que seguramente habrían corrido aquellas dos humanas. Aunque de todos modos, ellos no eran peligrosos. No tanto como yo, al menos.

Sacudí la cabeza enfadado. Si no dejaba de torturarme, nunca avanzaría.

Todavía llovía y parecía que no tenía intención de parar, cosa que me fastidiaba. Por razones obvias odiaba la lluvia, y el sol tampoco era de mi total agrado.

Bufé de nuevo, sintiéndome cansado a pesar de que era naturalmente imposible.

Entonces, de repente, escuché un ruido extraño en el piso de arriba, como si alguien se hubiese caído. Tanto Edward como yo nos miramos en silencio, y en menos de un segundo, salimos disparados hacia el segundo piso.

Ninguno de nosotros podía haberse resbalado y caído porque éramos las criaturas más hábiles y las menos torpes que existían. Después pensé en Alice, aunque me parecía extraño que de un cuerpo tan menudo pudiese surgir un ruido tan atronador, a no ser…

Gruñí al instante en el que comprendí que había un vampiro ajeno a la hermandad dentro de la mansión, y me volví loco cuando eché la puerta de la habitación Alice abajo sin pensar en nada más que en su seguridad.

La imagen que descubrí no era nada alentadora, por lo que me quedé quieto, ordenando en silencio a los compañeros que nos habían seguido que se mantuvieran inmóviles.

Delante de nosotros se encontraba Aro, y a su lado había uno de sus secuaces del cual ni recordaba ni me interesaba el nombre. Sólo tenía ojos para la persona que el segundo vampiro tenía atrapada bajo sus asquerosas manos.

-Suéltala –gruñí apretando mis manos con fuerza, intentando no cometer ninguna estupidez.

-Veo que ahora tenéis una mascota –murmuró felizmente Aro, observando a Alice con interés.

Ella intentó soltarse del agarre del vampiro, pero lo único que consiguió fue que le colocara las manos en el cuello, inmovilizándola.

-Te he dicho que la sueltes –gruñí de nuevo mostrando los colmillos amenazadoramente.

-¿Qué te pasa, Jasper? ¿Acaso tienes algún problema? –me preguntó acercándose a mí, y en aquel momento comprendí que si él quería, podía soltar toda la verdad sobre mi pasado. Aunque pensé que Aro no sabía nada sobre lo que hacía Alice en la mansión, así que dejé de preocuparme por aquel tema.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Aro? ¿A qué viene ésta intrusión? –preguntó Carlisle apareciendo por detrás de nosotros.

-Lo sabes muy bien. El otro día uno de tus amiguitos asesinó a uno de mis hijos –protestó enfadado el líder de los Deimos señalándonos a nosotros. – ¿O vas a tener la desfachatez de negarlo?

-No. Kevin mató a una muchacha, y te advertí de lo que ocurriría si las muertes no cesaban. Te avisé, Aro.

-Te cobraste la vida de uno de mis hijos. Lo justo es que ahora yo haga lo mismo con uno de los tuyos –musitó con la voz ronca.

-No. No vas a matar a nadie, antes tendrás que pasar por encima de mi cadáver –le contestó Carlisle tranquilamente.

-Te aseguro que eso me causaría una gran satisfacción –admitió Aro, y después volvió a observar a Alice. Me tensé. – ¿Quién es ella?

-No es de tu incumbencia.

Admiraba el control de Carlisle. Yo había perdido el mío hacía rato.

-¿La tenéis aquí como adorno? ¿U os la estáis reservando para alguna celebración? Porque si es así, espero que nos invitéis a compartir su deliciosa sangre –añadió relamiéndose al captar su aroma de cerca.

-Aléjate de ella –volví a intervenir colocándome al lado de Carlisle.

Aro me observó sorprendido, y entonces comenzó a reír.

-No puedo creer lo que veo. Esto es fantástico –habló juntando sus manos. – Quieres convertirla, ¿no es eso, Jasper? La quieres para ti. Quieres hacerla tuya, ¿verdad? –preguntó a escasos metros de mí, por lo que cuando sentí que no podía aguantar más, me abalancé hacia delante con la intención de matarlo, pero unos fuertes brazos me lo impidieron. Supe que era Emmett el que me estaba agarrando, y aunque comprendía que era imposible que lograra soltarme de su agarre, continué forcejeando.

-Basta –me exigió Carlisle, y lo único que pude hacer fue intentar relajarme. Emmett no me soltó. –Aro, puedes irte. No te voy a conceder la vida de ninguno de mis hombres y tampoco te vamos a entregar a la chica, así que haz el favor de ordenarle a tu aliado que la suelte.

Se mantuvo en silencio durante unos segundos que se me hicieron eternos, hasta que relajó su postura y nos observó a todos con interés.

-Es una pena que seáis tan débiles –musitó él con una sonrisa socarrona que indicaba que aquello no había acabado. –Volveremos a vernos pronto, amigos. Muy pronto –aseguró dándose la vuelta y desapareciendo por la ventana.

Su compinche soltó una risotada macabra y empujó a Alice hacia delante con violencia, haciendo que fuese imposible que se mantuviera en pie, por lo que me arrojé al frente, impidiendo que impactara de lleno contra el suelo. El golpe, sin duda, la habría matado.

Me sentí algo más tranquilo cuando al fin comprendí que estaba bien, porque no tardó ni tres segundos a alejarse de mí.

-¿Estás bien? –le pregunté para asegurarme.

-Sí –afirmó colocando distancia entre nosotros. Había palidecido a causa de la aventura, y fui capaz de notar el temblor que intentaban esconder sus manos, pero no le dije nada para no incomodarla.

Me di la vuelta y comprobé que casi todos los vampiros de la mansión se encontraban amontonados en la puerta, observándome.

-Vamos, tíos. La función ha terminado –me ayudó Emmett al echarlos a todos de allí, y se lo agradecí en silencio.

-¿Seguro que estás bien? –le pregunté otra vez a Alice cuando me aseguré de que sólo Carlisle estaba en la habitación.

-Ya te he dicho que sí, no me ha pasado nada.

Me molestó que le cabreara el hecho de que me preocupara por ella.

-Tenemos que hacer algo –la voz de Carlisle me sacó de mis cavilaciones. –Ahora que Aro sabe de la existencia de Alice tendremos que intentar que no se acerque aquí otra vez. Ni él, ni ningún Deimos.

Asentí en silencio.

-O eso, o me temo que tendrás que marcharte –prosiguió él mirando a la humana, y mis ojos se abrieron de par en par ante aquella última idea. –Este no es un sitio seguro para ti.

-No lo es ni este, ni ninguno. No pienso irme –musitó Alice cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo único que vas a conseguir quedándote es que te maten.

-Te dije cuando llegué que eso no me importa.

Carlisle me miró buscando ayuda, pero lo único que hice fue hacerme el desentendido.

-No me iré hasta que cumpla con mi venganza. Y si queréis que desaparezca, tendréis que matarme vosotros mismos.

Gruñí imperceptiblemente ante aquella absurda idea.

-Entonces lo dejo a tu elección. Sólo quiero que sepas que Aro ya te tiene en su punto de mira.

-Lo sé. Pero me da igual. Ese no me da miedo. Ni él, ni ninguno de los demás –Carlisle asintió cuando se rindió, y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a macharse. Se detuvo al darse cuenta de que la puerta de la habitación estaba arrancada de las bisagras. Gracias a mí.

-Creo que tendrás que cambiarte de habitación –le sugirió a Alice, y ésta asintió. Después salió del cuarto.

-Puedes irte tú también. No me va a dar ningún ataque de histeria ni nada parecido –apuntó ella al observar que no tenía intenciones de moverme.

-Estás aterrada –le solté, comprobando que aún no había dejado de temblar.

-No es cierto. Ahora lárgate –volvió a ser grosera cuando se dio cuenta de que la había descubierto.

Agaché la cabeza y caminé hacia fuera de la habitación pensando en las palabras de Aro: _"Quieres convertirla…__"__"La__ quieres para ti…" _

Aquello no era cierto. Nadie más que yo sabía que Alice jamás querría convertirse en uno de nosotros. Y tampoco podría existir nunca nada entre ella y yo. Aquello era lo más absurdo que había escuchado. Ninguna de aquellas palabras tenía sentido.

Me detuve delante de un ventanal que había en el pasillo, y no me lo pensé dos veces cuando abrí una de las puertas y salté hacia arriba, agarrándome a un alféizar. Trepé por la pared hasta que logré colocarme sobre el tejado, importándome poco lo mucho que me estaba mojando. Permanecí acuclillado mucho tiempo, observando sin ver el cielo, deseando observar la luna.

"_Quieres hacerla tuya…". _Rememoré de nuevo aquellas vacías palabras del que antes había sido mi líder, y cerré con fuerza los ojos al mismo tiempo que agachaba la cabeza.

Oí unos extraños murmullos provenientes de dentro de la mansión y comprendí que la persona que los causaba era Alice. Volví dentro en un segundo y me dirigí con sigilo hasta su nueva habitación. Entré silenciosamente y cerré la puerta a mis espaldas. Me acerqué a la cama donde al parecer dormía y la observé en silencio. Parecía inquieta, ya que no dejaba de removerse bajo las sábanas, y yo me sentí como un depravado. No debería estar allí dentro, aquel era su espacio y yo lo estaba invadiendo sin su permiso.

Entonces, su voz me hizo volver a la realidad y me tensé al escucharla. Quise que la tierra me tragase cuando pensé que podría haberse despertado y haberme descubierto, pero al fijarme, me di cuenta de que tenía los ojos cerrados.

-No…–murmuró con dificultad sin dejar de moverse. –Déjala…mamá…–no comprendí nada más entre sus murmullos, pero aquello me bastó para comprender que era hora de irme. Estaba teniendo pesadillas, y estaba seguro de que eran por mi culpa. Como todo lo malo que le sucedía.

Salí de la habitación con el mismo sigilo que había utilizado para entrar, y percibí una presencia a mis espaldas. Finalmente me habían descubierto.

* * *

**¿Quién creéis que ha "pillado" a Jasper justo en ese momento? Lo sabréis en el siguiente capítulo :) **

**Y para las que me estáis pidiendo que haya algo de _acción _entre ellos dos, sólo tenéis que esperar un poco más. No falta mucho para que ocurra algo verdaderamente interesante ;P **

**Y con respecto a los reviews, no pude sorprenderme más O.O Es que no creí que tanta gente fuese a dejarme un comentario, ¡de veras que cuando digo que sois geniales estoy diciendo la verdad! ;P Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews que me dejasteis^^ **

**¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capi! :D**

**XOXO**


	11. Capítulo 10

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**-10-**

-Así que es cierto –quise maldecir al escuchar la voz de Edward detrás de mí. –Aro tiene razón –afirmó con seguridad, y no tuve otra opción que darme la vuelta lentamente.

-No. No tiene razón –le contesté con firmeza.

-Pues no lo parece.

-Podrías dejar de meterte en mis asuntos –pensé que tal vez si me comportaba como un imbécil con él, me dejaría en paz.

-No podría aunque quisiera. Soy capaz de leer las mentes, ¿recuerdas? –me preguntó con una media sonrisa burlona, y entonces me tensé al escucharlo. Era cierto. Había olvidado aquel pequeñísimo detalle.

-¿Y te crees muy listo por eso? –inquirí levantando una ceja, queriendo que dejase pasar el tema.

-Bueno, sé muchas más cosas de las que crees. Sé que tú eres el vampiro que ella busca.

Apreté los dientes con fuerza ante aquella revelación. Era justamente lo que no quería que supiera.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Delatarme? –me puse a la defensiva sabiendo que si Edward tenía pensado provocarme, lo atacaría en cualquier momento.

-Qué poco me conoces. Me acabas de ofender –musitó, y comprendí que el idiota se estaba riendo de mí. Y aquello era lo último que necesitaba. –Lo sé desde el momento en el que ella llegó. Estabas muy raro, y al final decidí meterme un poco en tu cabeza.

-Podrías habértelo ahorrado. No me siento orgulloso de lo que pasó, ¿vale?

-Sí, también lo sé. Ser tú es muy aburrido, por cierto. Tendrías que dejar de torturarte mentalmente. Estos últimos días pensé que acabarías provocándome jaqueca.

Entrecerré los ojos, molesto. Emmett le habría pegado su buen humor, ya que normalmente Edward no era tan bromista.

-¿Crees que debo decírselo? –le pregunté rindiéndome.

A pesar de que estaba enfadado con él, no podía evitar sentirme mal al pensar en hacerle daño. Habíamos sido muy buenos amigos en los últimos años.

-No. No creo que sea una buena idea –se puso serio de repente, y yo me alegré de que se lo tomara con más sensatez. –Y más sabiendo lo que te ocurre con ella.

-No me ocurre nada –le aclaré fulminándolo con la mirada. –Deja de decir eso.

-Mira, niégalo si quieres, pero tú nunca te has comportado de ese modo con nadie. Y no soy el único que lo piensa.

Genial, aquello me consolaba mucho.

-Sólo quiero protegerla, y eso no significa nada. Además, creo que es normal después de haber asesinado brutalmente a su madre, ¿no te parece?

-No significaría nada si todos tuviésemos esa obsesión por su bienestar. Pero eres tú solo el que se preocupa por ella.

-¿Y?

-Pues que tal vez deberías aceptarlo.

-No quiero convertirla. Le repugnamos, ¿de acuerdo? No desea convertirse en uno de nosotros –repetí de nuevo, esperando que aquello le quedara claro a alguien.

-Sí, eso también lo sé. Pero no me refiero a que quieras o no convertirla.

Me crucé de brazos, aburrido y cansado de aquella conversación.

-¿A qué te refieres entonces?

-Te sientes atraído por ella. ¿Me equivoco?

-No. Su sangre me atrae como la de todos los humanos, no sé que hay de especial en eso –quise escaparme por la vía fácil porque sabía qué era lo que me estaba intentando decir.

-Te atrae más allá de la sangre.

-No –lo negué rotundamente. No estaba dispuesto a aceptar tal estupidez.

-Jasper, deja de negarlo. Sé lo que piensas y sé que crees que es una tontería, pero te olvidas de que también puedo leer su mente.

-Me da igual lo que piense de mí. Ella es una simple humana y yo soy el vampiro que acabó con la vida de su madre. No hay nada más. Y ahora déjame en paz –me di la vuelta enfadado ante su insistencia, deseando que jamás hablara con nadie sobre la conversación que habíamos tenido.

-Significa eso que cuando todo esto acabe, ¿la dejarás marchar? –volvió a preguntarme, y me detuve otra vez, esperando poder dejarle las cosas claras.

-Sí –ni siquiera yo me creí aquella respuesta, pero necesitaba salir de ahí pronto antes de que me estallara la cabeza.

-Jasper –escuché la voz de Carlisle y apreté los dientes. Aquella noche no iban a dejarme en paz.

Me dirigí hasta su estudio, donde sabía que estaba, y entré una vez llegué.

-¿Qué? –le pregunté de mal humor. Aún le estaba dando vueltas a la conversación con Edward, y me entraron ganas de destrozar todo lo que se me pusiera por delante.

-Necesito tu opinión –me dijo mirándome seriamente.

Fruncí el ceño. Muy desesperado tenía que estar Carlisle para pedir mi opinión.

Me acerqué hasta el escritorio para escuchar lo que me quería decir.

-Tú dirás.

-Después de lo que ha pasado antes con Aro, he pensado que ya no sé qué hacer para mantener la paz y el equilibrio entre nuestras hermandades. Lo único que creo es que todo esto acabará en guerra, y sabes que es lo último que quiero.

Asentí en silencio, pero cuando vi que no iba a hablar más, le pregunté:

-¿Y qué tiene que ver esto conmigo? –me sentí algo insolente al preguntarle aquello de tan mala manera, pero mi humor no era el mejor en aquel momento.

-Tú has estado con ellos muchos años y estoy seguro de que sabes como actúan. ¿Qué crees que harán a continuación? –me preguntó interesado.

Pensé detenidamente en su pregunta.

-Supongo que…intentarán hacernos desaparecer del mapa. Diría que Aro está harto de que intervengamos y de que no les dejemos…cazar en paz.

-¿Y eso qué supondrá?

-Imagino que una guerra –observé que mi respuesta era la que menos había deseado oír. –Sabes que no nos rendiremos sin luchar, ni yo ni ninguno de los demás –admití firmemente.

-Sí, eso lo sé –resopló pareciendo fatigado, colocándose las manos en la cabeza.

-Podemos ganar.

-¿Pero a qué precio? Tanto si venciéramos como si no en una guerra, habría muchas pérdidas. Y no creo que pueda tolerar eso.

-A veces es necesario hacer sacrificios –me sentí cruel al decir aquellas palabras, y recordé que yo solía pensar de aquel modo antes de abandonar a los Deimos.

-No estoy dispuesto a perder a nadie, Jasper.

-¿Entonces? ¿Quieres que nos escondamos? Hablar con ellos resultará inútil a partir de ahora.

-Yerathel no permitiría que…–comenzó, pero el temita del ángel me estaba cansando, por lo que le interrumpí:

-Mira, Yerathel no querría saber nada de nosotros. Es más, creo que le repugnaríamos. Somos vampiros. Fuimos creados para matar. Nosotros elegimos no hacerlo, pero nuestra función inicial era saciarnos con la sangre de los humanos. Somos lo contrario a los ángeles, tal vez es hora de que te des cuenta –le solté enfadado por ninguna razón aparente. Aquello era el resultado de la conversación que había mantenido con Edward.

-No creo que sea así, aunque entiendo y respeto tu opinión –musitó Carlisle con tranquilidad. Sin embargo sabía que lo había decepcionado con mis palabras. –Comprendo que creas que toda mi…fe en los ángeles sea estúpida, pero gracias a ella existe esta hermandad.

-Sí, y también la de los Deimos. Tal vez si jamás se hubiesen creado, ahora no estaríamos a punto de sufrir una guerra.

-Tal vez. Pero no tendrías que estar tan alterado. Tú sabes luchar, puedo incluso afirmar que eres uno de los mejores guerreros que hay aquí. Y crees que podemos vencer.

-Sí.

-Entonces, ¿por qué estás tan nervioso?

Ni yo mismo sabía la respuesta. De repente pensé en Alice. Si había una guerra, ella querría estar en medio, y aquello sí que no iba a permitirlo bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-No lo estoy.

-De ese modo, no te importará que advierta a Alice sobre la guerra, ¿no? –me preguntó Carlisle con una mirada extraña.

-Yo lo haré –le contesté de inmediato. No sólo la iba a advertir, sino que también la obligaría a marcharse de la mansión. No iba a dejar que se arriesgara de aquel modo. No tendría ninguna opción contra tantos vampiros juntos, y lo único que haría sería estorbarme. No podría concentrarme en la lucha sabiendo que ella estaba exponiendo su vida de aquella forma tan estúpida.

-Como quieras. Pero te sugiero que lo hagas pronto, no creo que los Deimos tarden demasiado.

Asentí con rapidez y salí de su estudio pensando en lo que tenía que hacer. Decidí salir a cazar para distraerme durante unos momentos. Mi mente debía estar despejada para lo que debía hacer a continuación.

* * *

**Edward lo sabe todo porque SÍ lee las mentes... ¡Jojojo! Y para ponerle la guinda al pastel, ha descubierto la verdad... ¿Y qué creéis que ocurrirá a continuación? **

**Estoy segura de que los siguientes capítulos os gustarán ;) Pero de todas formas, espero que este también os haya gustado ^^**

**¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!**

**XOXO**


	12. Capítulo 11

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**-11-**

Pasé todo lo que quedaba de noche y tres cuartos del día siguiente fuera de la mansión. Necesitaba pensar con claridad, aunque también con frialdad. Debía prepararme para lo que se avecinaba, ya que incluso era capaz de sentir en el aire que los Deimos estaban urdiendo algún plan de ataque contra nosotros.

Lo que me ponía ansioso era no saber cuál sería el día designado para la batalla. Podía ser aquel mismo, o quizá dentro de una semana, no lo sabía.

Después, no podía sacarme de la cabeza que era de total importancia que hablara con Alice, y cuanto antes lo hiciera, mejor. Sabía que cuando se enterara del asunto de la guerra haría lo posible por quedarse, pero si tenía que sacarla a cuestas de la mansión con tal de protegerla, lo haría, a pesar de que sería totalmente en contra de su voluntad. Si quería suicidarse, estaba seguro de que encontraría muchísimas otras maneras para hacerlo, pero al menos yo no estaría delante para verlo.

Lo único que tenía claro de aquella batalla que estaba punto de librarse era que James no saldría vivo de ella. Eso lo tenía más que claro. Mi existencia sería mucho más tranquila sabiendo que aquel desgraciado había desaparecido del mundo. Les haría un gran favor a todos los humanos de Nueva York aunque jamás lo supiesen.

Llené mis pulmones de aire y me encaminé a paso humano hacia la casa bien entrada la noche.

Decidí arriesgarme a entrar directamente a la habitación de Alice, ya que no quería que nadie volviera a descubrirme, tal y como había hecho Edward la noche anterior.

De un salto me agarré al alféizar de la ventana y trepé como un insecto por la pared hasta que llegué hasta el balcón que comunicaba con su habitación. Ya era capaz de escuchar sus gritos y sus quejas preguntándome que qué era lo que hacía allí. Se podía decir que ya me había acostumbrado a sus protestas. Observé a través del cristal y me percaté de que no estaba en la cama, tal y como yo había pensado. Se me hacía raro que no estuviese durmiendo, aunque probablemente estuviese viendo la televisión en el primer piso. Sacudí la cabeza. Jamás la había visto viendo la televisión. Nunca la había visto haciendo cualquier otra cosa que no fuese discutir o insultar, así que tampoco la conocía tanto.

Me encogí de hombros y probé a abrir la puerta, pero como yo había supuesto, estaba cerrada. Bueno, no me quedaría otra opción que romper el cristal. Sólo tuve que darle un mínimo golpecito con un dedo, y el vidrio se resquebrajó. Presioné más con el dedo índice sobre la grieta y conseguí hacer un agujero por el que cabía mi mano. Abrí la puerta desde afuera, a través del orificio, y me sentí como un ladrón.

Entré con sigilo en la habitación y me detuve a inspeccionar el panorama. Había algo que no encajaba. ¿Cómo podía seguir sintiendo el aroma de Alice si ella no estaba en la habitación? No tardé en encontrar la respuesta: algo extremadamente duro golpeó mi nuca, y supe que de haber sido humano, en aquel momento estaría muerto. Ni siquiera sentí dolor, pero me di la vuelta con rapidez, totalmente atónito.

-¡¿Tú? –gritó ella observándome con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sosteniendo en sus manos un bate de béisbol partido por la mitad.

-Sí, yo –murmuré pasándome la mano por el lugar castigado. Aunque no me había dolido, había sido un golpe fuerte. Muy fuerte. Ahora resultaría que era cierto que aquella criaturita tan inofensiva tenía una fuerza excepcional. Bueno, inofensiva tampoco era.

-¿Qué puñetas haces aquí? ¡Si no llego a darme cuenta de que eras tú, podría haberte matado! –continuó gritando, tirando a la vez el bate al suelo.

-¿No te habría gustado matarme? –le pregunté agradablemente sorprendido por su evidente…preocupación.

-Pensaba que eras otro vampiro…uno de los que vinieron ayer –evitó contestarme, cosa que me molestó. –Ya estaba preparada, y mi siguiente paso habría sido clavarte en el suelo con una estaca para después despedazarte y calcinarte.

-Veo que sí estabas preparada –afirmé observando el bate hecho añicos en el suelo, escuchando atentamente su plan de ataque.

-Si hubiera sabido que eras tú, no te habría golpeado –murmuró cogiendo el arma destrozada para dejarla en una esquina de la habitación. –Así que, ¿qué haces aquí?

Recordé cuál había sido el motivo de mi visita, y me puse serio de repente.

-Quiero que te vayas –opté por parecer severo desde un primer momento.

-¿Qué?

-Dentro de unos días habrá una guerra, y tú no pintas nada aquí. Así que lo mejor para todos es que te largues.

-Eso es lo que tú te crees. Esa será mi oportunidad para…–comenzó, pero no me dio la gana de darle ninguna ocasión para hacerme cambiar de opinión:

-No. No será tu oportunidad para nada, así que ya puedes empezar a recoger tus cosas y marcharte.

-¡Tú no eres nadie para darme órdenes! ¡Me quedaré si quiero! –me desafió colocándose a escasos pasos de mí, demostrándome que lo que menos me tenía era miedo.

-No, no lo vas a hacer. Si te empeñas en desobedecerme, seré yo personalmente el que te saque de aquí, sea como sea –la amenacé observándola con frialdad, queriendo que se acobardara aunque fuese un poco.

-No. Te desobedeceré. Yo no soy de nadie, y no cumplo ninguna orden.

-Entonces, mañana estarás fuera de aquí. Aunque sea despedazada –le aseguré apretando mis puños con fuerza contra mí. Era tan terca que me exasperaba.

-Nunca me pondrías una mano encima para hacerme daño.

-No me retes, porque en este momento lo haría.

-¿A sí? Entonces, hagamos un trato –intentó negociar, colocando sus manos en su cintura.

-No pienso hacer ningún trato contigo. Esto no es negociable, así que, o me obedeces, o haré que me obedezcas.

-Cállate y escúchame –me exigió dándole una patada al suelo que me hizo callar de golpe. –Lucha contra mí. Si ganas, me iré de aquí y te desharás de mí para siempre. Pero si gano, habrás comprobado personalmente que puedo acabar con cualquier vampiro, así que lucharé con vosotros en la guerra. ¿Qué te parece?

-Me parece la mayor estupidez que he escuchado en la vida. No podrás conmigo, así que ya puedes hacer las maletas.

-No cantes victoria tan pronto. ¿Vas luchar o no?

-No.

-¿Tienes miedo de hacerme daño? –me preguntó intentando provocarme para que me enfadara.

-Yo no le tengo miedo a nada –no estaba dispuesto a aceptar aquella verdad que me hacía tan débil, pero tampoco estaba preparado para arriesgarme a poder hacerle daño de verdad.

-Entonces, luchemos. El primero que caiga será el perdedor. Es así de fácil –continuó insistiendo, y yo resoplé, arrepintiéndome de no haberla llevado hasta el estado más próximo en contra de su voluntad. Aquello lo habría hecho todo más fácil.

La observé en silencio durante largos segundos en los que mi mente creó horribles imágenes en las que aparecía ella muerta por mi culpa, así que negué enérgicamente con la cabeza.

-No.

-Sólo quiero recibir un trato justo.

-Luchar no sería un trato justo, sería una locura.

-Entonces, tú mismo –musitó caminando hasta su cama y sentándose en una esquina. –No me voy a ir, así que, puedes largarte –dijo indicándome con la mano el camino hasta la puerta.

Resoplé intentando relajarme. En aquel momento, lo que menos necesitaba eran sus burlas. Tomé una decisión con rapidez. No tenía porqué hacerle daño, yo podría controlar mi fuerza, entonces ella perdería y se iría. Era una locura, pero era lo único que realmente haría que se marchara. O eso esperaba, sino me encargaría de matarla con mis propias manos.

Caminé lentamente hacia ella, calculando cuáles iban a ser mis movimientos para que ninguno fuese espontáneo y acabara con ella sin quererlo.

-Cuando tu espalda toque el suelo, habrás perdido –murmuré acercando mi rostro al suyo amenazadoramente.

-Tal vez sea la tuya la que lo toque primero –me contestó levantándose con una sonrisita arrogante en el rostro.

Dio unos cuantos saltos de espaldas a mí, y entonces se dio la vuelta, colocándose en posición de ataque. Yo ni siquiera me moví.

La pelea estaba a punto de empezar.

* * *

**Tuve que cortar ahí el capítulo porque si no se habría hecho larguísimo, y sí, lo admito, quité lo más interesante...pero por ese motivo estoy segura de que el capítulo del lunes os gustará...y _mucho_... ;P**

**Ya viene la acción, y a mí personalmente el capi siguiente me encanta *-* **

**Igualmente espero que este también os haya gustado^^**

**¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!**

**XOXO**


	13. Capítulo 12

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**-12-**

-¿Quieres que te dé ventaja? –le pregunté con suficiencia, sintiendo que el depredador que había en mí se despertaba de golpe. No, aquello no iba bien. No estábamos jugando, aquello era algo serio y debía concentrarme.

-No la voy a necesitar –me contestó sin un atisbo de sonrisa en su rostro, y sin que yo me lo esperara, arremetió contra mí con una fuerza descomunal que me sorprendió.

No logró moverme ni un ápice, pero su fuerza era asombrosa. Seguramente tenía más fuerza que muchos hombres humanos. La cogí por las muñecas con suavidad para inmovilizarla, pero ella de un tirón logró soltarse, y yo temí haberle roto algún hueso. Supe que no lo había hecho cuando dio una rápida vuelta e intentó alcanzar mi rostro con uno de sus puños. ¿Quería luchar en serio? Pues lucharíamos.

Sin que yo lo hubiese planeado, mis músculos se tensaron y atrapé su puño entre mis manos, cruzando mi mirada con la suya en el mismo momento.

-No tardarás en rendirte –le dije para enfadarla, y lo logré.

Se apartó de mí, y a continuación saltó hacia delante con una pierna extendida, queriendo golpearme el estómago, pero fui más rápido y salté hacia atrás, esquivándola. Corrí con la rapidez que nos caracterizaba a los vampiros, y en menos de un segundo estuve detrás de ella. Se dio la vuelta casi con la misma rapidez y volvió a intentar golpearme, pero fui capaz de esquivar todos los golpes con gran facilidad, hasta que me cansé y salté hacia arriba, colgándome del techo.

La observé en silencio, y me reí ante lo que vi. Estaba despeinada, sudada y jadeando en busca de aire, aunque visto al revés, aquello hacía más gracia.

-¿Te vas a rendir ya? Me estoy aburriendo –le dije frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Vuelve aquí y termina lo que has empezado, cobarde! –me gritó enfadada, y me hubiese reído si se hubiera ahorrado la última palabra. Yo no era ningún cobarde.

Entrecerré los ojos y los dedos se me clavaron en el techo, formando pequeños orificios ante mi repentino mal humor. Salté haciendo una voltereta y caí de pie en el suelo.

-Prepárate, porque vas a perder –la advertí, y sin que se lo esperara, comencé a dar golpes muy cerca de ella que parecían fuertes pero que todavía mantenían una cierta suavidad. A pesar de todo, no quería hacerle daño.

Logró esquivarlos todos excepto uno, en el que yo golpeé con mi puño izquierdo y ella se movió justo hacia su derecha, encontrándose con mi mano. Se tambaleó hacia atrás y se puso una mano en la mejilla, por lo que cuando comprendí lo que había pasado, me detuve.

-¿Estás bien? –le pregunté preocupado, dejando de luchar al instante.

Cuando me di cuenta de que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, me devolvió el puñetazo, y no uno, sino unos cuantos. Me sorprendió el hecho de que no le dolieran las manos cada vez que chocaban contra mi duro rostro, y por aquel mismo motivo apresé sus muñecas y la empujé hacia atrás, haciendo que cayera con suavidad sobre la cama. No se dejó vencer, tal y como yo había pensado, por lo que continuó moviéndose con rabia, queriendo que la soltara. Pero hice lo contrario. Sin pensar mucho en lo que hacía, me coloqué sobre ella para inmovilizarla totalmente, situando mis piernas en sus costados.

-Déjalo ya –le pedí pausadamente, preocupado por su actitud y sus lágrimas.

No me hizo caso. Continuó retorciéndose debajo de mí, y tuve que hacer un poco más de presión sobre sus muñecas para que se detuviera. Sólo esperaba que no le quedara ninguna marca en los brazos a causa de mi fuerza.

Varios minutos después había desistido de moverse lo bastante como para que lograra tranquilizarme, pero no lo conseguí porque no había dejado de llorar.

-¿Te ha dolido el golpe? –le pregunté, preparado para torturarme si la respuesta era afirmativa.

Negó sin hablar, y ladeó la cabeza, observando ausentemente la ventana.

-No quería golpearte ni hacerte daño. Eso era lo único que no quería hacer –le dije bajito, colocando un dedo en su barbilla para que volviera a mirarme. Me di cuenta de que en su mejilla había una pequeña mancha púrpura, y apreté los dientes con fuerza al percatarme de que yo había sido el que la había provocado. Me atreví a pasar la punta de mis dedos sobre su piel, intentando que el frío que desprendía ayudara a mitigar el dolor. Atrapé una de sus lágrimas con mi pulgar y me entretuve a secarlas todas. Yo no quería ser el causante de su dolor. –Lo siento –murmuré cuando terminé, y la observé en silencio, esperando que me contestara.

-¿Te quedarás conmigo? –me preguntó tan bajito que incluso pensé que lo había imaginado. –No quiero estar sola –volvió a hablar, y fue entonces cuando me aseguré de que no había sido mi imaginación.

-No estás sola –contesté soltando sus muñecas, y quise separarme de ella antes de cometer cualquier estupidez, pero me impidió moverme al rodear mi cuello con sus brazos recién liberados.

-No lo estaré si te quedas –insistió, y me asusté. Por primera vez en muchos años, me asusté. Me asusté de sus palabras, me asusté de lo que sentí y me asusté de lo que quería responderle.

-No puedo –quise convencerla a ella, pero de paso convencerme a mí.

-No te vayas –me pidió con la voz entrecortada, aferrándose a mí con fuerza. Tuve que cerrar mis ojos ante todo lo que me estaba ocurriendo. Lo primero que tenía en la cabeza era el aroma de su sangre. Me estaba golpeando constantemente, y mi instinto parecía inquebrantable. Si me quedaba con ella, la mataría. Era así de simple.

-Si no lo hago, te mataré –deseé que se asustara ante mis palabras y ante mi voz ronca a causa de la sed, pero no disminuyó su agarre.

-No lo harás –logró incorporarse lo justo como para hacer que nuestras mejillas se rozaran, y cuando habló, sentí su aliento en mi oreja: –Confío en ti –susurró, y me tensé rápidamente. Aquello no podía estar pasando. ¿En qué momento habían cambiado tanto las cosas?

Quise separarme de ella casi con desesperación cuando sentí que mis músculos se contraían, preparados para seducir y atacar a mi víctima. Tuve verdadero miedo de lo que podía hacerle si no me controlaba lo suficiente, pero era ella la culpable. Deseaba alejarme de ella casi tanto como deseaba quedarme a su lado, pero me lo estaba impidiendo por todos los medios posibles.

Decidí permanecer quieto, sin hacer ningún movimiento extraño hasta que se confiara y me soltara. Después, podría desaparecer de esa habitación como si jamás hubiese estado en ella, pero lo que hizo a continuación fue lo último que habría esperado que hiciera: se movió mínimamente debajo de mí, y alzó la cabeza, uniendo sus labios a los míos.

Tuve que cerrar los ojos, evitando así que me volviera loco, deseando que todo aquello fuese un sueño. Un hermoso y extraño sueño.

Mis manos se clavaron en el colchón, atravesándolo, pero lo único que Alice hizo fue atraerme hacia ella con sus brazos rodeando aún mi cuello, sin dejar de besarme.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no había tocado a ninguna mujer que incluso pensé que había olvidado cómo se hacía. La inmortal que me convirtió fue, aparte de mi líder, mi amante. Ella me enseñó todo lo importante sobre aquel tema, y a pesar de que llegué a odiarla, sus instrucciones me habían servido en muchas ocasiones.

Años atrás, había acabado con la vida de numerosas mujeres después de diversos juegos de seducción que las hacían confiarse y bajar la guardia. Más tarde, cuando terminaba con ellas, acababa doblemente saciado: como vampiro y como hombre.

Me había arrepentido siempre de aquella actitud tan brutal, y en parte, por eso decidí abandonar a los Deimos. Pero lo que me estaba ocurriendo en aquel momento no tenía nada que ver con mi pasado. Yo era la víctima de aquello, y lo único que deseaba era marcharme antes de hacer cualquier cosa de la que pudiera arrepentirme.

Logré separarme de su boca, pero no de su agarre.

-No te vayas –repitió, y comprobé que sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas de nuevo. –Quédate –murmuró inaudiblemente, y se separó de mí lo suficiente como para quitarse la camiseta de su pijama. Aquel era mi momento para marcharme, pero no conté con que se atrevería a rodear mi cintura con sus piernas para impedirlo.

Estaba siendo un imbécil. Podía apartarla de mí utilizando la mínima fuerza, pero había algo que me impedía moverme. Y aquel algo me hacía temblar de sed, pero también de deseo. Cerré los ojos cuando terminó de desvestirse de cintura para arriba, sabiendo que a pesar de mi impedimento visual, todavía podía oler su sangre. Comencé a respirar agitadamente cuando volvió a abrazarme, uniendo su pecho al mío sin que nada nos separase, excepto mi ropa.

Sentí sus labios en mi mejilla, y trazó un camino de besos interminables hasta mis labios. Pero yo no podía moverme. Si sentía su sabor aunque fuese sólo una vez, estaría perdido. Desearía más, y al final acabaría matándola.

-Por favor…–suplicó entrecortadamente, deseando que correspondiera a sus muestras de afecto. Pero aquello no estaba bien. Ella no podía querer que la besara, era ilógico. Yo había matado a su madre quince años atrás, y en aquel momento me encontraba abrazado por la niña que me había mirado con tanto odio, jurando venganza.

Sentí rabia. Rabia por lo que había ocurrido. Podría corresponder a sus besos si no hubiera asesinado a su madre a sangre fría.

Gruñí enfadado, clavándome las uñas en las palmas de las manos deseando hacerme daño. Quise morirme en aquel momento. Deseé poder correr lejos donde nadie me conociese y saciar la brutal sed de sangre que me estaba carcomiendo, quería decirle la verdad, soltar todo el veneno que había guardado dentro durante quince malditos años y que me quemaba día a día, consumiéndome un poco más. Quería hundirme en su cuerpo y permanecer siempre ahí, con ella, sintiendo que nada más importaba, que no había ningún daño que pudiésemos hacernos.

Pero como todo aquello era mentira, no hice más que rendirme y estampar mis labios contra los suyos con rabia, sabiendo que me arrepentiría de lo que iba a hacer.

Mis manos acariciaron su piel con suavidad, siendo consciente de que la más mínima presión acabaría con ella, a pesar de que me estaba quemando por dentro. Era muy cálida y suave en comparación conmigo, que era frío como el hielo y áspero a causa del centenar de cicatrices que adornaba mi espalda.

Terminé de desvestirla, y después hice lo mismo conmigo sin separarme ni un centímetro de su cuerpo. Si aquello era lo que podría conseguir de ella, lo tendría.

Por un momento deseé que se asustara, que despertara del trance en el que estaba metida y me gritara, que me pegara y me ordenara que me alejara de ella, pero no hizo nada de eso. Sus ojos brillantes me observaban fijamente, paseándose por mis hombros, y frunciendo el ceño cuando descubrieron mis cicatrices. Esperé que aquello lograra detenerla produciéndole repugnancia. Volví a equivocarme. Las acarició con sus dedos haciéndome temblar, y tuve que cerrar los ojos ante la tentación que me provocaba su sangre. No podía más, tenía que terminar con aquella tortura lo antes posible.

Reclamé de nuevo sus labios con urgencia a la vez que me situaba entre sus piernas, sabiendo que había terminado de volverme completamente loco. Adelanté las caderas en un rápido movimiento, y la sentí tensarse en el mismo momento en el que sintió mi invasión. Clavó sus uñas en la piel de mi espalda, cosa que no me causó ningún daño aunque deseé que lo hubiera hecho, y me besó con más ganas, apretando su boca contra la mía para ahogar sus débiles sollozos. Escuché sus gemidos entrecortados, pero no me detuve a pensar, sólo me moví. Quise ser suave, pero con cada embate mi boca quedaba extremadamente cerca de su cuello, justo donde latía su pulso acelerado. Allí se concentraba toda su sangre, toda su deliciosa sangre, y estaba a un centímetro de conseguirla. Sólo tenía que abrir la boca y morderla…

Me angustié cuando me di cuenta de que mis caninos se habían alargado, desesperados por clavarse en la suave piel de su cuello, y con un último empuje la sentí gritar al mismo tiempo en el que hundía profundamente sus uñas en mi piel.

Sólo me hizo falta sentir la reacción de su cuerpo para seguirla con gruñido que fue más de dolor que de placer. Terminé temblando sobre ella a causa de una fuerte sacudida que a punto estuvo de derribarme.

No tardé más de un segundo en alejarme de ella, por lo que recogí mi ropa en el camino y desaparecí de la habitación.

* * *

**Esto no os lo esperabais, ¿verdad? ;D Ya habéis visto que ha tardado en pasar _algo _y que después ha ocurrido todo de golpe. **

**Si es que, ¿quién se resiste teniendo cerca a ese pedazo de vampiro? *¬* Ya veis que lo que Alice necesitaba era un poco de cariño (bueno, un poco mucho xD) ¿Y quien mejor para dárselo? ;P**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo de hoy^^**

**¡Nos leemos el miércoles!**

**XOXO**


	14. Capítulo 13

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**-13-**

No podía creer lo que acababa de hacer. Es que ni siquiera me atrevía a recordarlo. Si cualquier persona me hubiese dicho que eso pasaría, me hubiera reído tanto que incluso habría muerto.

Era increíble, aunque también era un error. Había cometido la mayor estupidez de toda mi existencia. Y por aquel mismo motivo, no dudé en darme golpes contra todo lo que encontraba. Quería hacerme daño de verdad. Incluso llegué a pensar en ir hasta el lugar en el que vivían los Deimos para entregarme. No me vendrían mal unas cuantas horas de torturas, probablemente incluso harían que me sintiera un poco mejor.

Finalmente me quité esa idea de la cabeza. A pesar de lo que acababa de ocurrir con Alice, no podía rendirme y abandonar a los Dagger justamente en aquel momento. No quería ser tan débil.

Por lo que en definitiva, tuve que contentarme con estampar mi cabeza contra una casa abandonada hecha de cemento que no hizo más que provocarme cosquillas en el lugar golpeado. Por no decir que tuve que cambiar varias veces la dirección de mis golpes a causa de los destrozos que mi cabeza produjo. Ni siquiera servía para herirme.

¿A quién quería engañar? Si hubiese querido hacerme daño de verdad, me habría quedado con Alice. Una palabra negativa de su parte hubiera acabado conmigo.

Seguramente, cuando decidiera volver a la mansión para enfrentarme a mi error, me diría que había sido una equivocación, que aquello era lo único que jamás había deseado hacer, que se había encontrado en un momento de impotencia y que le repugnaba recordar siquiera mi tacto. Aquello sí que me haría daño de verdad, ya que a pesar de mis quejas y de mi arrepentimiento, lo que sentía por Alice iba más allá de todas mis lamentaciones, y era consciente de que había sido feliz de verdad durante una milésima de segundo al poder compartir un momento como aquel con ella.

Apreté mis manos y cerré los ojos sintiéndome como un imbécil. Parecía que no había aprendido nada en los años que llevaba existiendo. Me parecía ridículo que a aquellas alturas pudiera sentirme nervioso por culpa de una humana. Y había llegado el momento de descubrir qué era lo que me ocurría con ella.

Di la vuelta y recorrí el mismo camino que había hecho antes, pero en dirección contraria. Llegué hasta la mansión en menos de un cuarto de hora, y volví a la habitación de Alice con algo de intranquilidad. Necesitaba hablar con ella. Quería zanjar aquel tema cuanto antes. Quizá podría decirle que me había dejado llevar por la lujuria y que lo que había sucedido entre nosotros sólo había sido una forma fácil de saciar mis más bajos instintos.

Sacudí la cabeza. ¿Qué creía? ¿Que a pesar de todo lo negativo que había pensado antes, ella me recibiría con los brazos abiertos diciéndome que lo único que deseaba era estar conmigo para siempre?

Estaba más idiotizado de lo que pensaba.

Entré de nuevo en la habitación, esperando encontrarla llorando o vomitando, una de dos. No fue así. Estaba en la cama, durmiendo. Incluso parecía que no se había movido desde que yo me había ido. Me acerqué lentamente, esperando no hacer ningún ruido que me delatara, y la observé. Se había tapado con las sábanas, aunque uno de sus hombros quedaba al descubierto, y pude apreciar perfectamente la cicatriz causada por Kevin que le quedaría para siempre en la piel. Ni siquiera la había visto antes.

Suspiré en silencio, decidiendo que debería hablar con ella en otro momento. Ya podía irme, pero había algo que me lo impedía. Siempre encontraba algo que me frenaba a la hora de alejarme de ella, y todavía no había encontrado qué era. Me estaba preocupando. Era como si un lazo invisible nos obligara a estar juntos, y sinceramente, aquello me asustaba.

Me había ocurrido lo mismo antes. A pesar de haber estado tan cerca de ella, no la había matado. Me habría resultado muy fácil hacerlo, ni siquiera habría tenido que esforzarme, pero aquella cosa también me había obligado a detenerme y había conseguido controlarme. No lo comprendía, era algo que me superaba.

Acabé resignándome y me quedé de pie allí, en medio de su habitación, viéndola dormir. No parpadeé en toda la noche, y sólo me obligué a moverme cuando el sol comenzó a salir.

Tenía que meterme en mi habitación antes de que cualquiera de los demás me viera. Por razones obvias, no podía permanecer fuera de la mansión. El sol me debilitaría, y justamente aquellos días necesitaba tener todas mis fuerzas renovadas para la guerra que se avecinaba. Por otra parte, si Edward o Carlisle me encontraban, no me dejarían en paz, y eso era lo que menos necesitaba en aquellos momentos. Sobretodo debía evitar encontrarme con Edward, el lector de mentes. Si se enteraba de cualquier cosa que hubiera ocurrido en la habitación de Alice, le arrancaría la cabeza.

Tuve suerte, y agradecí en silencio el hecho de que pudiese esconderme antes de que nadie me viera, por lo que pasé todo el día allí, dormitando y meditando.

Abrí los ojos cuando escuché la voz de Emmett desde fuera:

-Vamos, Carlisle tiene que hablar con nosotros –no había ningún rastro de humor en su voz, por lo que comencé a preocuparme pensando que los Deimos ya habían dado alguna señal de que en realidad estaban preparándose para una guerra.

Me levanté y me cambié de ropa en menos de dos minutos, así que en cuanto estuve listo, bajé hasta el estudio de Carlisle. Cuando entré, nadie se detuvo a observarme, cosa que me agradó y me tranquilizó, así que caminé a paso humano hasta que me posicioné delante del escritorio.

Iba a hacer una pregunta cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse y me llegó de pleno el aroma de la persona que menos ganas tenía de ver. Apreté los dientes y las manos al mismo tiempo, obligándome a no darme la vuelta para observarla. No quería verla, y había decidido que la ignorancia y la indiferencia serían lo mejor para los dos.

La voz de Carlisle me distrajo, y lo agradecí:

-Cómo supongo que ya sabéis todos, los Deimos están preparando una guerra –comenzó.

-¿Es un hecho seguro? –preguntó uno de los vampiros que se encontraba detrás de mí.

-Sí, eso me temo. He hablado con algunos de vosotros y todos habéis coincidido en que así será, ya que conocéis el _modus operandi_ de Aro –esperó hasta que todos dejaron de murmurar que así era. –Como ya sabéis, las guerras son el último recurso que yo utilizaría, ya que intentaría buscar otros caminos para solucionar nuestros problemas, así que no quiero que ninguno de vosotros se sienta obligado a luchar por el simple hecho de formar parte de esta hermandad. Os doy la opción de elegir.

Todos los presentes en aquella habitación nos quedamos en un silencio sepulcral que indicaba que estábamos procesando y asimilando las palabras de Carlisle. Yo no tenía que pensar nada. Yo lucharía, y lo había sabido desde el primer día.

-De acuerdo –prosiguió Carlisle después de unos minutos en silencio. – ¿Quién va tomar parte en la batalla? –preguntó observándonos a todos detenidamente.

Y fue una decisión unánime. Todos levantamos la mano, demostrando así nuestra lealtad hacia él. Pero entonces comprendí que algo iba mal. No _todos _deberíamos haber levantado la mano.

Observé por el rabillo de ojo y gruñí imperceptiblemente cuando vi a Alice con el brazo alzado, igual que todos nosotros. Aquello no se iba a quedar así.

-¿Estáis seguros? –preguntó Carlisle para asegurarse. –No acusaremos a nadie de cobarde si prefiere abstenerse de luchar –afirmó como último recurso para cerciorarse de que todos estábamos dispuestos a colaborar. Y así fue. Nadie se acobardó. –Comenzad a prepararos, no creo que el tiempo de espera se prolongue demasiado –nos pidió, y todos los demás asintieron, comenzando a salir del estudio.

Seguí a Alice con la mirada, y cuando estuve seguro de que no había nadie más en el estudio aparte de Carlisle, me adelanté y la cogí del brazo antes de que se marchara también.

-¿Qué se supone que haces? –me gritó, haciendo que Carlisle nos observara con una extraña mueca. Me alegraba el hecho de que hubiese recuperado su pésimo humor y de que no me tratara de forma diferente.

No le contesté, me limité a arrastrarla hasta que ambos estuvimos delante del escritorio.

-Ella no va a luchar –informé sin soltar su brazo.

-Eso es lo que tú te crees –me contestó haciendo inútiles intentos por soltarse de mi agarre.

-Tal vez deberíais poneros de acuerdo antes de nada –nos dijo Carlisle pretendiendo evitar una sonrisa, cosa que me molestó aún más. Aquel era un tema serio, y lo que menos hacía era gracia.

-No. Ya estamos de acuerdo. Ella se marchará antes de que la guerra comience. Está decidido –le expliqué omitiendo muchísimos detalles sobre nuestro trato de la última noche.

-¡Y una mierda! –gritó Alice, haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por alejarse de mí.

-Sabes que no saldrá viva de la guerra –hablé ignorándola, intentando que Carlisle comprendiera que lo que estaba diciendo era cierto.

-Bueno…eso es muy probable –aceptó finalmente, juntando sus manos sobre el escritorio.

-¡No! ¡Estoy aquí por voluntad propia, y jamás dije que tuvierais que haceros cargo de mí! Por ese mismo motivo quiero luchar, ¡y vosotros no me lo vais a impedir! –continuó gritando sin dejar de removerse para soltarse de mi agarre. –No podéis decidir por mí. Es mi vida, y yo la arriesgo como me da la gana –finalizó, dejando de agitarse al fin.

Carlisle me observó en silencio con una mirada significativa que comprendí de inmediato, por lo que negué severamente con la cabeza, pidiéndole que no le permitiera luchar.

-Ella tiene razón, también –aceptó para mi mala suerte, y me cabreé extremadamente. –Es libre para tomar sus propias decisiones a pesar de lo que podamos opinar nosotros.

-¿No lo entiendes? ¡Sólo será un estorbo! –alcé la voz de igual forma que ella, harto de aquella estúpida situación. –La matarán en el primer golpe, y luego te echarás tú mismo la culpa –aquello no era cierto del todo. Si la mataban, el primero que se culparía sería yo.

-Lo sé, pero es su elección, Jasper. Debemos respetarla.

Apreté con fuerza la mandíbula y bufé recargado, sintiendo ganas de matar a cualquiera que se me pusiera por delante en aquel momento.

-Muy bien, haced lo que os dé la gana –murmuré enfadado, soltándola violentamente al mismo tiempo en que me daba la vuelta y salía del estudio con un portazo.

* * *

**Bien, pues ya veis lo mal que están las cosas U_U ¿Qué creéis que pasará en el próximo capítulo? ;)**

**El final de la historia esta cerca, tan cerca que sólo quedan dos capítulos y el epílogo (ni yo recordaba que faltara tan poco para terminarla =S) **

**Así que espero que os haya gustado el capi de hoy, que ya falta muy, muy poquito para que se descubra la verdad... ¡Jojojo!**

**¡Hasta el viernes!**

**XOXO**


	15. Capítulo 14

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**-14-**

En el mismo momento en el que salí de la casa comprendí que algo no iba bien. Todo estaba demasiado en calma, cuando normalmente solían escucharse los sonidos que proferían las criaturas que habitaban en el bosque. Algo iba mal, estaba seguro.

Olfateé el aire y lo supe. Ya había llegado el momento. Quise darme la vuelta para advertir a los demás, pero en cuanto lo hice, me encontré con cinco vampiros que parecían poco amigables. Yo no conocía a ninguno.

No tuve miedo, así que simplemente me preparé para luchar justo antes de que uno de ellos se abalanzara sobre mí con el propósito de arrancarme la cabeza. Lo esquivé por poco, pero sabía que aquella batalla la tenía ganada. Esos vampiros jóvenes eran neófitos y lo único que sabían hacer era matar. Pero no contaban con que eso, se me daba mejor a mí que a ellos.

Les mostré mis colmillos y me moví de tal forma que acabé con tres de ellos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Los otros dos me miraron horrorizados ante mi habilidad, y echaron a correr hacia el bosque, pero salté sobre uno de ellos haciendo que cayera boca abajo en el suelo. Coloqué mi pie en su espalda y le arranqué los dos brazos, para después continuar con su cabeza y con sus piernas. Lo calciné junto a sus compañeros, recordando que uno de ellos se había escapado. Pero ya volvería, como todos los demás que seguro nos estarían esperando.

Cuando terminaron de carbonizarse, alcé la cabeza y contemplé que estaba rodeado por casi un centenar de vampiros que me observaban con muecas burlonas en sus rostros. De acuerdo. Yo solo no podría con todos ellos.

Ladeé un poco la cabeza hacia la casa, y me sentí algo más tranquilo cuando comprobé que la gran mayoría de mis compañeros se habían percatado del ataque y habían salido para ayudarme a luchar. La guerra nos había tomado desprevenidos, pero ya sabíamos que así sería.

Visualicé a Aro a lo lejos, pero no me quedé quieto, sino que embestí al primer vampiro que encontré, sintiendo que por un momento volvía al pasado.

Yo ya había luchado de aquella forma cien años atrás. María, mi creadora se había esforzado en enseñarme a combatir como era debido, así que gracias a ella tenía aquella habilidad. Años después de que me convirtiera, Aro se presentó ante nosotros y nos dijo que estaba buscando vampiros guerreros para su hermandad. María se negó en rotundo a dejar marchar a alguno de sus aliados y él la mató sin más miramientos. De esa forma acabé en la hermandad de los Deimos.

Una vez allí, no dejé de luchar, ya que siempre combatíamos por las mejores presas. Éramos totalmente inhumanos, y no teníamos respeto por nada ni por nadie. Hasta que quince años atrás, descubrí que se pagaba un alto precio por cada vida que arrebataba.

Y en aquel momento pensé en ella. Alice no se había marchado. Todavía continuaba en la casa. O no…

Sin más miramientos, le arranqué la cabeza de cuajo al vampiro con el que estaba luchando y salí corriendo en su busca, deseando que no hubiese sido tan estúpida como para exponerse tan libremente ante tantísimos vampiros sedientos de sangre.

La busqué por todos los rincones de la mansión pero no la encontré. Ni siquiera fui capaz de percibir su aroma entre tanto olor a quemado. Allí dentro había también algún Dagger luchando contra algún Deimos, pero no podía detenerme. Tenía que encontrarla.

Me dirigí con prisa hasta el jardín de atrás, y me paralicé cuando vi la escena que se estaba desarrollando. Aquello no podía estar pasando. Vi a James agazapado delante de Alice, preparado para saltar sobre ella a la mínima ocasión, a pesar de que parecía que estaban conversando. No era hora de hablar. Era hora de acabar con aquel desgraciado.

De un salto caí justo delante de James, interponiéndome entre los dos. Le mostré los colmillos, indicándole que no saldría vivo de allí, y él hizo justamente lo mismo.

-Tenía ganas de verte, Jazz. No hemos podido hablar desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿no crees? –me preguntó cínicamente con una sonrisa burlona. Me avergonzaba admitirlo, pero habíamos sido buenos amigos durante un tiempo, cuando yo era un Deimos como él. Después, se convirtió en mi mayor enemigo. James había liderado a los vampiros que me habían torturado la noche en la que me marché. Y yo había decidido devolverle todos y cada uno de los golpes de una sola vez.

-Creo que no has venido a hablar –le contesté con un gruñido, deseando arrancarle la cabeza y destrozarlo.

-Tú amiguita tiene ganas –me dijo señalando a Alice con la cabeza. –No deja de decir que yo maté a su madre –se burló mirándola con diversión.

-¡Claro que fuiste tú, desgraciado! –gritó ella arrojándose hacia delante con la intención de atacarlo, pero yo fui más rápido y la detuve antes de que cometiera cualquier estupidez. – ¡Déjame! ¡Esto es entre él y yo! ¡Tengo que matarlo! –se removió entre mis brazos enfadada.

-No, no tienes que hacerlo –quise explicarle la verdad, pero aquel no era el mejor momento.

Dejó de mirarme y volvió su vista hacia James, ya que al parecer aún tenía algunas cosas que decirle.

-¡Tú mataste a mi madre hace quince años! –volvió a acusarlo ella. No comprendía porqué la había tomado con James sin tener pruebas, pero supuse que su pinta de sádico era lo que la había llevado a culparlo.

En aquel momento la mirada de James cambió, y me miró significativamente. Entonces supe que había descubierto la verdad. Lo observé del mismo modo, esperando que mis suposiciones fueran erróneas.

-¿Hace quince años? –le preguntó a Alice con curiosidad.

-¡Sí! ¡Y no intentes negarlo porque no vas a salir vivo de aquí! –volvió a alterarse, y tuve que agarrarla de nuevo antes de que se hiciera daño.

James volvió a mirarme, y sonrió cínicamente, sabiendo que lo que haría a continuación le proporcionaría una gran satisfacción.

-Hace quince años abandonaste nuestra hermandad, ¿no es cierto, Jasper? –me preguntó tan tranquilamente, relajando su postura.

Bajé la cabeza evitando responderle, pero sentí el cuerpo de Alice tensarse. Comprendí que ella me estaba mirando.

-Tú… ¿formaste parte de su hermandad? –me preguntó sorprendida y con el ceño fruncido.

Como vio que no contestaba, James lo hizo por mí:

-Sí, claro que lo hizo. Éramos muy amigos, ¿sabes? Hasta que una noche de hace quince años nos informó de que no quería continuar con nosotros. Estaba…arrepentido por algo que había hecho. Dijo algo de una mujer y de una niña, aunque no recuerdo los detalles.

Sentí la mirada de Alice de nuevo sobre mí, pero no me atreví a levantar la cabeza. Apreté los puños con fuerza, más convencido que antes de que James no saldría de allí con vida.

-Pero me alegré de su marcha. Lo que menos necesitábamos era un vampiro débil…un _cobarde_…–prosiguió saboreando la victoria.

Y no aguanté más. Gruñí como jamás lo había hecho y me arrojé sobre el cuerpo de James sin pensármelo dos veces. Agarré sus hombros y hundí mis dedos en su carne, ganándome un gruñido de dolor por su parte. Después, con una de mis manos lo agarré del cuello y lo retorcí hasta que lo oí quejarse, asegurándome de que continuaba con vida. Lo dejé caer al suelo y le arranqué los brazos con rabia, dándole fuertes patadas al resto de su cuerpo. Cuando estuve seguro de que jamás volvería a molestar, saqué el mechero que llevaba en los pantalones, pero antes de añadirle el toque final, me incliné a su lado y le murmuré al oído:

-Yo no soy ningún cobarde.

Le prendí fuego. Me puse en pie y observé como uno de los que antes había sido mi compañero se desvanecía en cenizas que acabarían desapareciendo. De todas formas, le había hecho un favor a la humanidad.

Pero todavía quedaba lo más difícil.

Me di la vuelta lentamente, sin saber muy bien lo que me encontraría, a pesar de que no me sorprendió lo que vi.

Alice se encontraba en el mismo lugar de antes, quieta aunque temblando y totalmente pálida. Quise acercarme a ella, pero dio dos pasos torpes hacia atrás, despreciándome.

-¿Fuiste tú? –preguntó tan bajito que me costó escucharla.

Asentí lentamente, sin dejar de observarla. Tenía que comenzar a ser sincero con ella.

-Pero…yo…pensaba que…–me percaté de de que se le habían llenado los ojos de lágrimas, y cuando quise ir hasta ella para ayudarla, me observó con asco, alejándose más de mí. – ¡Déjame! ¡No te atrevas a tocarme! ¡Me mentiste! ¡Me has mentido todo este tiempo!

-Sí, y lo siento mucho –murmuré apretando con fuerza mis puños, sintiéndome impotente y despreciable.

-¡Yo confié en ti! ¡Y tú me has mentido siempre! ¡Te odio!

Quise aproximarme a ella de nuevo, pero volvió a alejarse, observándome con rabia y con rencor.

-¡Te he dicho que me dejes! ¡Eres un asesino! Te odio… –murmuró bajando gradualmente el tono de su voz a la vez que se dejaba caer de rodillas sobre la hierba.

Necesitaba consolarla, pero sabía que no me dejaría hacerlo. Y estaba dispuesto a quedarme allí hasta que se dignara a levantarse de nuevo, cuando vi un Deimos emerger desde la oscuridad. Salté hacia él antes de que se le ocurriera atacar a Alice, y entonces escuché que había otro vampiro en el jardín aparte de nosotros dos. En uno de los movimientos que hice para matar al primer vampiro, me di la vuelta para asegurarme de que todo estaba en orden respecto a Alice, y me tranquilicé cuando vi que el otro vampiro que había llegado era Edward.

-¡Llévatela de aquí! –le grité refiriéndome a Alice. Él me observó con el ceño fruncido, pero cuando al parecer comprendió lo que ocurría, me hizo caso.

Tuvo que discutir con ella, que por lo visto no quería cooperar, pero no me enteré de lo que ocurrió porque tenía que matar a aquel vampiro que no me dejaba en paz. Cuando acabara con él, debería terminar de ajustar las cuentas con Alice.

* * *

**Ya sabíamos que cuando Alice se enterase de la verdad no iba a ser un momento agradable, pero debo deciros que esto no es comparable a lo que ocurrirá en el siguiente capi... u_u Así que espero que estéis preparadas para lo que viene =/**

**De todas formas, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo ¡porque el final ya está muy cerca! Recordad que el siguiente capítulo es el último, y sólo quedará el epílogo.**

**¿Nos leemos en el siguiente?**

**XOXO**


	16. Capítulo 15

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**-15-**

Respiré hondo una vez antes de observar la hoguera que tenía delante de mí. Había lanzado dentro al vampiro que me había atacado junto con James, y en aquel momento los dos estarían dirigiéndose al infierno, donde permanecerían para siempre. Probablemente volvería a verlos cuando me llegara la hora.

Sacudí la cabeza, y me quedé quieto, escuchando. Al parecer la batalla estaba a punto de llegar a su fin, ya que sólo era capaz de oír algunos gritos desgarradores y el crepitar del fuego. No sabía qué había ocurrido con Carlisle o con Emmett, ni siquiera sabía si Edward había logrado llevar a Alice a algún lugar seguro, pero en aquel momento necesitaba pensar.

¿Cómo habrían sido las cosas si hubiese matado a James sin que este hubiera revelado nada sobre mi pasado?

Probablemente Alice se hubiera marchado creyendo que de alguna forma u otra había conseguido su venganza, y mi existencia hubiese continuado igual que siempre.

En cambio, en aquel momento Alice me odiaba y seguramente estaría ansiosa por matarme. No la culpaba. Al contrario, la entendía perfectamente. Y había tomado la decisión de no negarle aquella satisfacción.

Volví a respirar hondo antes de comenzar a caminar a paso humano pero seguro hacia el interior de la casa. Estaba convencido de que Edward la había llevado allí, así que lo único que hice fue guiarme por el olfato. Agradecí que se hubiese disipado el olor a quemado, ya que así se me hacía más fácil encontrar lo que andaba buscando.

De camino hacia la habitación de Alice me encontré a Carlisle, y decidí acercarme a preguntar de quién había sido la victoria.

-¿Cómo ha ido? –le pregunté, y él se dio la vuelta con rapidez, al parecer sin haberse esperado encontrarme allí.

-Qué alegría verte –me dijo con una sonrisa. –Creo que estamos todos bien, dentro de lo que cabe.

-¿Significa eso que han habido pérdidas?

-Sólo una. Ben no ha tenido tanta suerte como todos los demás.

Fruncí el ceño. Lamentaba la muerte de cualquiera de mis compañeros, y Ben siempre había sido una buena persona.

-¿Y qué pasa con Aro?

-Me temo que no tendrá ganas de continuar molestando. Al menos por un tiempo.

-¿Se ha acobardado?

-Eso nunca –afirmó él con seguridad. –Imagino que necesitará su tiempo para restablecer su ejército de vampiros sanguinarios, así que podemos descansar hasta que lo haya hecho, aunque sin bajar la guardia.

Asentí, nervioso de repente.

-Voy a asegurarme de que los demás estén bien –dijo dándome una palmadita en el hombro, y se alejó de mí antes de que pudiera contestarle.

Retomé mi rumbo anterior, y una vez llegué delante de su puerta, dudé. Me quedé con la mano sobre el pomo, y me detuve un momento para aclarar mis ideas. Ya había tomado una decisión y no me iba a echar atrás, pero quería asegurarme de que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

De repente, escuché unos sonidos resonantes dentro de la habitación, y abrí la puerta cuando comencé a preocuparme.

Me encontré a Alice arrojando al suelo todo lo que encontraba a su alcance, y por un momento pensé que sería incluso capaz de echar abajo el armario.

-Te vas a hacer daño –le advertí, y me sentí estúpido ante aquella afirmación cuando me observó con sus llameantes ojos llenos de resentimiento.

-No creo que pueda hacerme más del que tú me has hecho –murmuró, y me extrañé cuando no gritó. Pensaba que se volvería loca cuando me viera.

-Lo siento mucho –me disculpé cerrando la puerta a mis espaldas, queriendo que aquella conversación fuera privada. Con que Edward supiera la verdad sobre los hechos, ya tenía suficiente.

-Si, claro… Lo sientes ahora, ¿verdad? –preguntó encarándose conmigo, fulminándome con la mirada. – ¡Pero no lo sentiste hace quince años!

-Me arrepentí en el momento en el que comprendí lo que hice, y cuando quise remediarlo, ya era demasiado tarde…–deseé explicarme, pero me costaba hacerlo.

-¡Claro! ¡Porque ya estaba muerta!

Aquello no estaba saliendo como yo había esperado.

-Alice…–murmuré en un intento por calmarla, pero no me dejó:

-¡No! ¡Alice, nada! ¿Tú sabes todo lo que he pasado por tu culpa? ¡Me arrebataste la infancia! ¡Todo el mundo creyó que estaba loca! ¡Incluso provocaste que mi padre me encerrara en un manicomio!

-Lo siento mucho –no podía decir nada más.

-A mí me da igual, eso no va a cambiar nada…–comenzó a llorar, apartando sus ojos de los míos, y me sentí impotente al no saber qué hacer. –Mi madre era una buena mujer y tú la mataste sólo para saciar tu sed…eres un monstruo…–me acusó y me sentí peor a causa de sus palabras. –Yo…incluso llegué a pensar que…–sacudió la cabeza con rabia, como si quisiera alejar algún pensamiento de ella. –No te importó nada lo que ocurrió la otra noche…como tampoco te importó asesinar a mi madre…–siguió llorando a pesar de que estaba más calmada.

Comprendí entonces que era mi momento para actuar. Me acerqué a ella lentamente, y la vi alejarse con torpeza.

-No te atrevas a acercarte a mí.

No le hice caso, por lo que continué avanzando.

-¡Te he dicho que no te acerques! –volvió a alterarse moviendo violentamente sus manos.

Observé la cama, y me percaté de que había un par de estacas encima. Aquello era lo que necesitaba. Cogí una de ellas con la rapidez que nos caracterizaba a los vampiros y la sostuve con fuerza en mi mano. Observé fijamente a Alice y comencé a caminar hacia ella de nuevo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Matarme a mí también? –preguntó con una sonrisa nada divertida en su rostro, contraria a las lágrimas que mojaban sus mejillas.

No le contesté, me limité a acercarme a ella con lentitud, dejando que se preparara.

-¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no el otro día? –cuestionó. –Pudiste matarme y no lo hiciste. ¿Por qué? –me preguntó susurrando una vez estuve tan cerca de ella que pude sentir su aliento en mi rostro.

-Por esto –le contesté de igual forma, colocando la estaca en su mano y cerrándola con fuerza. Dejé que mi puño rodeara su mano durante unos cuantos segundos en los que no aparté mi mirada de la suya, hasta que me decidí a soltarla. La sentí temblar cuando comprendió lo que le estaba pidiendo en silencio, pero ignoré aquella reacción.

Había llegado el momento. Me arrodillé delante de ella sin dejar de mirar al suelo como un simple cobarde que esperaba temeroso su final. Pero yo no tenía miedo. Yo lo había elegido, y sabía que era aquello lo que merecía por haber causado tanto dolor.

-No tengas miedo –le dije atreviéndome a alzar la mirada. –Esto es lo que merezco, y lo único que no quiero es que continúes sufriendo. Hazlo –le exigí bajando la cabeza de nuevo, buscando en mi mente alguna imagen agradable que velara el eterno sueño que me esperaba. –Hazlo –volví a pedirle, sintiendo que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Cerré los ojos con fuerza cuando sentí que el final estaba a punto de llegar.

De repente, escuché un sonido desgarrador seguido de un fuerte gemido de dolor, y levanté la cabeza con rapidez, deseando que aquel sonido no fuera lo que yo creía. Pero fue así. Y todo lo que ocurrió a continuación pasó como si fuera a cámara lenta.

Vi el cuerpo de Alice tambalearse temblorosamente antes de caer desplomada hacia delante, pero fui lo bastante rápido como para sujetarla antes de que tocara el suelo. Me levanté con rapidez y la cogí en brazos, horrorizado ante la macabra imagen que veían mis ojos. Se había clavado la estaca en el estómago, y de la herida brotaba un reguero enorme de sangre, cosa que no me ayudó en absoluto.

La coloqué sobre la cama con suavidad, sintiendo como se convulsionaba y se quejaba a causa del dolor.

-¡Por Dios, Alice! ¿Qué has hecho? –casi le grité, aterrado ante la sola idea de perderla.

Gruñí con impotencia, sabiendo que se moría a cada segundo que pasaba. Su cuerpo se había llenado de sudor, y no dejaba de temblar y de jadear en busca de un aire insuficiente para ella.

No sabía qué hacer, la sangre que surgía de su herida no dejaba de manchar su ropa, pero no era la sed lo que no me dejaba pensar. Era el terror. Tenía pánico a pensar siquiera en verla morir de aquella forma tan horrible. No. No iba a permitirlo.

-¡Carlisle! –fue más un gruñido que un grito, pero sabía que me había oído, él y la mitad de los vampiros del mundo.

Entró en la habitación en menos de un minuto, y cuando contempló la escena que se desarrollaba en la habitación, me observó asustado.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó acercándose con rapidez a la cama, observando la herida que empeoraba a cada minuto que pasaba.

-S-se ha clavado la estaca…yo…y-o…–intenté explicarme pero no me salían las palabras. Estaba demasiado nervioso para hablar.

-Está bien, ya hablaremos después –murmuró analizando la situación.

-¿Qué le vas a hacer? –pregunté arrodillándome a su lado, viendo los inútiles esfuerzos de Alice por respirar.

-Me parece que no se puede hacer mucho –me explicó mirándome significativamente.

-¡No! ¡Tiene que haber una solución! ¡Ella _no_ puede morir! –me exalté, negándome a creer aquello que me estaba diciendo.

Carlisle volvió a mirar la herida y frunció el ceño. Supe que él se sentía igual de impotente que yo.

-¿Y si…le sacamos la estaca? –pregunté por dar una idea.

-No, es muy peligroso. Podemos herirla más, y no creo que resista el dolor. Además de que tiene dañados los órganos internos, y para curarla como es debido deberíamos llevarla a un hospital. Pero tal y como está, no soportaría un viaje como ese. No creo que le queden más de cinco minutos, Jasper…–quiso consolarme poniéndome una mano en el hombro, pero yo me moví enfurecido. No estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo.

-No. No se va a morir.

Carlisle suspiró resignado, como si estuviese a punto de darme una mala noticia. En aquel momento nada me parecería tan malo como lo que estaba viviendo.

-Entonces…la única solución que te queda es convertirla –me dijo en voz baja, y cerré los ojos cuando escuché sus palabras.

-Ella no…–respiré hondo para aclararme. –Eso es lo último que desea.

-Es el único medio que existe para que sobreviva.

Observé de nuevo a Alice, buscando una respuesta a mis dudas. Estaba totalmente pálida y con el rostro bañado en sudor. Ya no le quedaban fuerzas y tenía los ojos entrecerrados. Debía actuar rápido.

Volví a respirar hondo, y me acerqué a su cuello temiendo no ser capaz de controlarme y de detenerme en el momento justo, pero debía confiar un poco en mí. Si podía lograr que Alice sobreviviera, lo haría.

Me incliné sobre ella evitando tocar su herida o la estaca para no producirle más dolor, y volví a respirar, sintiendo el olor de su sangre colarse en mis fosas nasales.

-Lo siento, pero no te puedo perder –le susurré al oído justo antes de enterrar los colmillos en la suave piel de su cuello. La sentí quejarse débilmente bajo mi cuerpo, y tuve que cerrar los ojos ante la cantidad de recuerdos que me trajo el sabor de su sangre. Era parecida a la de su madre pero mucho más dulce y embriagadora.

De repente sentí una mano suave y helada colocarse en mi nuca, haciendo una mínima presión para que no me alejara de su cuello. Todo aquello era demasiado contradictorio, pero me limité a continuar con mi trabajo hasta que sentí la mano de Carlisle sobre mi brazo, indicándome que ya era suficiente.

Me aparté con reticencia de ella, pero me alegré cuando lo hice. Había sido capaz de alejarme de su sangre sin demasiados esfuerzos, aunque gracias a Carlisle. Debía agradecerle tantas cosas que ni siquiera sería capaz de recordarlas todas.

-¿Y ahora qué? –pregunté, ansioso por saber si lo que había hecho daría buenos resultados.

-Ahora debemos esperar –me contestó con una mirada triste.

_Esperar…_

* * *

**U_U ¡No me matéis todavía, que aún nos queda el epílogo! U_U**

**Ya os dije que estuvieseis preparadas para este capítulo y espero que lo hayáis estado ;) Ya veis que yo sigo con mi racha de dramática empedernida, pero qué vamos a hacerle xD **

**Espero que os haya gustado el capi de hoy (que a pesar de ser raro y dramático, ¡a mí me encanta!) **

**Nos leemos en el siguiente y el último :)**

**XOXO**

**PD: Yo sigo soñando con que Jasper me muerda...*¬***


	17. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**-Epílogo-**

No me atreví a volver a la mansión en los siguientes tres días. Estaba aterrado. Me resistía a regresar por temor a enterarme de que Alice no había sobrevivido, aunque también me asustaba el hecho de que continuara viva. No le tenía miedo a ella, sino que temía lo que yo sentía. Todavía no estaba preparado para afrontarlo, y no sabía cómo debería actuar teniéndola delante.

De todas formas, si había sobrevivido, en aquel momento sería una neófita. Podría matarme sin el menor esfuerzo, ya que todavía estaba dispuesto a sacrificarme por lo que había ocurrido quince años atrás.

Resoplé, cansado de atormentarme con aquellos pensamientos. Eran los únicos que habían ocupado mi cabeza desde la noche en la que la había convertido. Tarde o temprano debería volver.

Me levanté del suelo en el que había pasado sentado casi setenta y dos horas y cerré los ojos por un momento. Aún recordaba el sabor de su sangre. Sabía que sería difícil de olvidar, ya que había sido la primera vez que había tomado sangre humana después de quince años. Quise dejar de pensar en aquello, pero me resultaba imposible.

Entonces, recordé que ya no tendría que preocuparme por aquel tema nunca más. Su sangre ya no sería ningún problema para mí. En parte, me alegré, aunque después me entristecí al pensar que quizá se había marchado de la mansión. Aquello sería lo más probable. ¿Para qué iba a quedarse? Seguramente no querría permanecer al lado del asesino de su madre, así que debería dejar de darle vueltas al tema.

Abrí los ojos y eché a correr casi sin pensármelo en dirección a la mansión. Quería saber lo que había ocurrido con ella, y también con los demás. No había visto a Emmett desde antes de la lucha, y esperaba que estuviese bien. Seguramente había disfrutado de la batalla como un niño pequeño con un caramelo, y estaría ansioso por explicarme sus grandes hazañas, como solía hacer siempre. También me parecía lógico hablar con Edward para disculparme por mi extraño comportamiento de los últimos días. Había sabido comprenderme, y había cumplido su palabra de no explicarle a nadie mis problemas. Debía agradecérselo.

Me detuve en cuanto estuve delante de la mansión, y la observé detenidamente. A pesar de lo que los Deimos pudiesen pensar o decir, yo sabía que estaba en el lugar en el que realmente debía estar. Aquel era mi sitio.

Me encaminé a paso humano hacia el interior de la casa, y me encontré con Emmett, que estaba hojeando una revista de deportes extremos sentado en uno de los sofás.

-¡Jazz! –gritó cuando me vio, y se levantó como un rayo para acercarse a mí. En aquel momento olvidé que podía llegar a ser muy…afectuoso cuando se lo proponía, y me tensé al sentir sus brazos a mi alrededor, apretándome con fuerza. – ¡Pensábamos que no volverías! –vociferó como si quisiera que todos los presentes en la casa se enteraran de mi regreso.

-Pues he vuelto –dije apartándome de él, observándolo con una leve sonrisa. Nunca cambiaría.

-Sí, eso lo veo. Y me alegro mucho de verte. Por un momento llegué a pensar que no habías sobrevivido a la lucha, pero en el fondo sabía que habías acabado con todos los que se te pusieron por delante. Eres un tío duro –me alabó dándome una palmada bien fuerte en el brazo.

Asentí lentamente con una mueca extraña en el rostro.

-Tendrías que haberme visto. ¡Le arranqué la cabeza a tres vampiros de golpe! –me explicó emocionado, sonriendo orgulloso por su hazaña. –En la próxima batalla lucharemos juntos –casi me exigió, dándome otra palmada.

-Sí, claro. ¿Sabes dónde está Edward? –le pregunté, antes de que comenzara a entrar en detalles sobre sus mejores golpes.

-¿Me preguntas por Edward? –frunció el ceño como si no comprendiera aquel hecho.

-Sí.

-Ah… pensaba que habías vuelto para ver a…bueno, da igual, no es asunto mío –evitó el tema con una sonrisa de disculpa. Me sorprendí ante aquella madurez que había adquirido de golpe su tono de voz. Era realmente extraño, pero no pude dejar de preocuparme por lo que había insinuado.

-¿Alice está bien? –ya me daba igual lo que pensara de mí, necesitaba saberlo.

Asintió lentamente, y yo hice lo mismo después, sin saber qué decir.

-Creo que Edward está en la biblioteca –dijo contestando a mi primera pregunta, ayudándome a salir de aquel mal trago.

-De acuerdo, ya nos veremos –me despedí arreándole una palmada como las que él me daba, y sonreí con diversión cuando se quejó. No podía haberle dolido.

Me dirigí hasta la biblioteca y, efectivamente, allí encontré a la persona que estaba buscando.

-Hola –lo saludé acercándome a él cuando se percató de mi presencia.

-Me alegro de que hayas vuelto –murmuró dejando a un lado el libro que estaba leyendo.

Asentí tranquilamente.

-Supongo que debo pedirte perdón –frunció el ceño, sin comprender lo que le estaba diciendo. –Bueno, mi humor de estos últimos días no ha sido el mejor, y en muchas ocasiones la he tomado contigo sin motivo.

-Te entiendo –me dijo para quitarle importancia al asunto.

-¿De veras? –pregunté, sintiendo que lo que estaba diciendo parecía mentira.

-No, en realidad, no.

Me reí entre dientes ante aquella respuesta.

-Nunca había…escuchado unos pensamientos como los tuyos. Ha sido una experiencia interesante.

-Gracias por el cumplido, pero creo que en el futuro prefiero que dejes mis pensamientos para mí.

-Sí, eso también es cierto. No fue buena idea meterme en tu cabeza.

Negué lentamente, evitando una sonrisa.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? –preguntó de repente, y se me quitaron las ganas de sonreír al comprender el significado de sus palabras.

-No lo sé –contesté mirando al suelo. – ¿Ella está aquí? –me atreví a preguntar.

-Sí. Pero no sé si tiene pensado quedarse en la mansión por mucho tiempo…ni siquiera ella misma lo sabe. Imagino que estará esperando algo –me miró significativamente, y fruncí el ceño.

-Lo estás volviendo a hacer –le advertí con diversión, siendo consciente de que me estaba leyendo la mente en aquel momento.

-Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo –se disculpó algo avergonzado. –Pero creo que tienes que arreglarlo. Mejor dicho, tenéis que arreglarlo. Lo único que estáis haciendo es…atormentaros.

Hice una mueca ante sus palabras. Aquello lo sabía mejor yo que él.

-Sí, gracias por el consejo. Creo que…me voy a ir a arreglarlo –le dije negando lentamente con la cabeza.

Edward se despidió con un movimiento de su mano y con una sonrisita divertida en el rostro, y me marché de la biblioteca sintiéndome nervioso.

Salí de la mansión por una de las ventanas, queriendo retrasar lo menos posible mi encuentro con Alice. Me dirigí al bosque, siguiendo un impulso que me decía que ella estaba allí.

Respiré hondo intentando encontrarla a través del olfato, pero olvidé que lo más probable era que su aroma ya no fuese el mismo de antes. Su sangre no existía, por lo tanto, debería guiarme de otra forma. De pronto, noté en el aire un olor dulzón, muy parecido al que sentía cuando ella estaba cerca siendo humana, así que corrí por el bosque, deseando encontrarla pronto.

Y lo hice. Estaba sentada sobre la rama de un árbol, de espaldas a mí. Vista de esa forma, parecía que nada había cambiado.

Entonces, percibí un movimiento en ella. Sin ponerse en pie, se deslizó por la rama y cayó al suelo con suavidad, casi sin mover ni una de las hojas que había bajo sus pies. No hizo ningún ruido, y eso fue lo que me hizo comprender que era como yo. Se dio la vuelta sin prisa, y me asombré de lo que vi: su piel era extremadamente pálida, y sus ojos aún tenían el color rojizo que adquirían en los primeros días como vampiro. Me di cuenta de que jamás volvería a ver sus ojos grises, aquellos que me recordarían siempre a la noche en la que mi existencia cambió. No supe si aquel hecho debía alegrarme. Me percaté de que también había obtenido la belleza que solía caracterizarnos a los vampiros, pero después pensé que aunque no hubiera sido así, a mí me hubiese continuado pareciendo la criatura más hermosa de todas.

Había cambiado, pero seguía siendo ella.

Me observaba, pero no se movía. Era como si estuviese esperando que yo hablara, pero el problema era que se me habían olvidado las palabras que había decidido decirle.

Se dio la vuelta de nuevo, y me dio la espalda, pero no se movió. Sólo estaba esperando. Aquello me dio algo de confianza y me acerqué a ella lentamente, intentando hacer que mi cabeza funcionara nuevamente.

-Lo siento –murmuré una vez estuve lo bastante cerca de ella como para poder tocarla sin tener que extender el brazo.

-Eso fue lo último que me dijiste como humana, y lo primero que me dices como vampira. Tal vez deberías renovar tu vocabulario.

Sonreí ante su sarcasmo. Al menos eso no lo había perdido.

-Bueno, no fue lo último que te dije –esperaba que lo recordara.

-Lo sé –volvió a darse la vuelta y me observó fijamente, queriendo decirme algo con su silencio.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué no…acabaste conmigo cuando pudiste? –tal vez no deberíamos hablar de aquello justamente en aquel momento, pero necesitaba saberlo. Era algo que me había taladrado la cabeza en los últimos tres días.

-Por la misma razón por la que tú me convertiste.

Medité sus palabras, y me sorprendí ante lo que me estaba diciendo, pero todavía me quedaban cosas por aclararle.

-Sé que esto era lo último que querías, pero… –me arrepentí al último momento y al final desvié el rumbo de la conversación. –Ahora podrás matarme cuando quieras. Creo que no seré capaz ni siquiera de pelear contra ti.

Sonrió levemente, pero tardó en contestar.

-No me arrepiento. No me arrepiento de ser como tú, como tampoco me arrepiento de lo que hice.

-Estuviste a punto de morir –le recordé sombríamente.

-Sí, pero si volviese a estar en la misma situación en la que me encontré, volvería a hacerlo –me confesó con los ojos brillantes. –Además, tú me salvaste.

-Sí, te salvé condenándote –murmuré contrariado, sintiéndome mal por primera vez por lo que había hecho.

-Me salvaste porque no querías perderme, y por esa misma razón yo me clavé la estaca. Me aterrorizaba la idea de perderte. Igual que sigue aterrorizándome ahora.

La observé asombrado por su franqueza, y respiré hondo para tranquilizarme. Me costaba mucho creer lo que me decía, pero sus ojos me confirmaban que era cierto, que no mentía.

-No me vas a perder, si es eso lo que quieres. Pero me iré lejos si me lo pides. Me marcharé para no traerte malos recuerdos y para no estorbarte…–comencé, queriendo que estuviese segura de todo, y me sorprendió cuando sonrió.

-Lo único que quiero es que te quedes conmigo. Te lo dije aquella noche, y mis sentimientos no han cambiado a pesar de todo.

Continuaba sin comprenderlo. ¿Por qué me estaba pidiendo eso sabiendo que yo había asesinado a su madre? Se me hacía tan difícil de admitir que seguía sin entenderlo.

-Pero…yo…yo maté…–quise explicarle de nuevo, pero me colocó un dedo sobre los labios para silenciarme. Y lo consiguió.

-Eso ya no me importa. Sé que puede sonar cruel, pero a pesar de que me duele, ya no puedo hacer nada. Y he comprendido que he…malgastado mi vida en venganzas y en sentir rencor por las personas y por todo lo demás, y no puedo seguir haciéndolo. Quiero sentir cosas nuevas, como las que siento cuando estoy contigo. Y sé que puedo sentir mucho más, pero necesito saber qué es lo que sientes tú.

Parpadeé innecesariamente ante la ráfaga de sensaciones que me invadieron en aquel momento, y no pude hacer más que continuar observándola.

-Yo…estoy confundido –admití sabiendo que si hubiera sido humano habría enrojecido. –Y me he sentido así desde que apareciste en la mansión –confesé, sonriendo con sinceridad por primera vez en mucho tiempo. –Lo que hago ya no tiene sentido, y no comprendo lo que siento.

Me observó detenidamente, con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios.

-No creo que eso sea ningún problema. Tenemos toda la eternidad para averiguarlo –afirmó ella acercándose lentamente a mí, uniendo sus labios a los míos, entregándome en ese beso todo lo que poseía.

La eternidad sería insuficiente para comprender todo lo que Alice provocaba en mí, pero por ella, estaba dispuesto a arriesgarme.

**Fin  
**

**

* * *

**

**Y se acabó :) **

**No os podéis quejar, ha sido un final feliz (por lo menos, mejor del que podría haber tenido) Pero ya sabéis que yo soy incapaz de hacer que este par acabe mal, los quiero demasiado como para hacerles eso ;p**

**También sé que ha sido un final algo raro, pero en mi opinión, ha sido el mejor. Espero que penséis lo mismo que yo.**

**Y como hago siempre en los finales de mis historias, os doy infinitamente las gracias a todas las personas que han pasado por aquí, leyendo y dejando comentarios (obviamente, también para las que sólo han leído) y, claro está, a todas las que habéis puesto la historia en vuestros favoritos y alertas. Ya sabéis que sin vosotras las historias no serían nada de nada^^**

**No sé si os sorprenderá, pero ya tengo casi listo otro fic :) No está terminado, (porque me está costando horrores terminarlo =S) así que cuando esté acabado, lo comenzaré a subir. **

**¡Hasta pronto!**


End file.
